the nightmare
by LEE blenderiano
Summary: blu and jewel decide to move to amazon jewel still pregnant, knowing that they can have a better life in the jungle, one day in a stupid joke blu dies leaving jewel pregnant and alone, but death is not an option blu returns like a spirit in jewel's dreams, and he will give nightmares to the ones who killed him
1. getting stronger

**_THE NIGHTMARE_**

jewel was flying across the sky with his beloved blu, enjoying their flying skills, jewel shouted of happiness enjoying the wonderful morning in the amazon, blu also shouting and enjoying the morning too, jewel and blu looked at each other and smiled

when they stopped flying blu and jewel land on a branch of trees to rest, blu was panting looking smiling at his wife, jewel put a wing on her chest breathing heavily

"then now you believe that my skill in flight have improved my love" said blu coming closer to jewel

jewel came close to blu, and hugged him

"hey what's that for?" asked blu blushing

jewel suddenly made her look sad, looking like she had lost something, blu continued to hug her without knowing why she was like this

"jewel my love what's wrong" asked blu curious and worried

jewel pulled away from blu's embrace, and looked deep into his brown eyes

"I wanted you to be here with me" Jewel said in a tearful tone

blu just waved and disappeared like ashes being blown by the wind, suddenly jewel's dream had been in a icy climate, the bright and sunny morning became now a dark sky with an intense fog, jewel soon heard footsteps behind her

in that moment she turned back and she saw a blue bird with a brown cowboy hat on his head, the bird had metal claws on his feet, his feathers wings were stained with a black paint, the bird lifted its right foot and took flight, scraping the wall with his metal claws, making small fire sparks out of the claws, jewel was frightened looking at the bird and took a step back,at the same time when she did it ...

"don't be afraid my love, you wanted me back so I came back" said the bird with echo in his voice

jewel was too scared to say any word, she could barely move, the bird looked at his metal claws

"I am getting stronger, until there take care of our children" said the bird returning his gaze to jewel

jewel breathed deeply

"Who are you? What ...

the bird interrupted her by making a gesture with his wing

"shh love, is not the time for questions, now its time for you to wake up, you will not want to sleep that much will you?" said the bird with a passionate look

"who are y...

the bird gave a quick burst in jewel

 ** _WAKING UP_**

jewel woke up panting after the mysterious bird's burst, she looked sideways and saw that she was alone in her nest, she calmed her breathing

"Just a stupid nightmare" Jewel said to herself

jewel stretched her body in the morning feeling fresh scent of leaves in her nest, she stood up and walked towards her door, as she looked through the entrance of her nest, jewel saw blue birds flying around there making a kind of patrol , jewel flew out feeling the sunny morning on her body

jewel flew around a waterfall, and washed her face in the running water there, soon an older blue bird landed near her

"Good morning, little girl" said eduardo

jewel stopped washing her face, and looked back seeing her father smiling

"Good morning, Dad, did you sleep well?"

"Better than past days, but how have you been sleeping?" asked Eduardo worried

Jewel thought a little before answering, she had dreamed of a good thing, but suddenly everything turned grim how she could explain it

"well ... I'm sleeping well, actually I had a wonderful dream today" finished jewel

Eduardo waved smiling, Eduardo dissatisfied with the thought to ask if she really was fine at her state

"dad, What day is today?" asked the blue female

Eduardo thought a little before answering, because he was hesitant before answering

"huh ... today is Friday day thirteen" said Eduardo"

suddenly jewel expressed a sad look next to the waterfall, because Friday day thirteen was the day she lost her beloved, jewel looked sad at Eduardo

"Excuse me dad, I have something important to do" Jewel said walking past her father

Eduardo held his daughter's wing and raised a worried expression.

"What are you going to do?" asked Eduardo worried

Jewel looked back realizing the strength that her Dad was putting on her wing

"dad ... today is friday day thirteen I have to visit blu every day thirteen of the month don't you remember" said jewel

Jewel tried to push on, but Eduardo pulled her lightly back

"this is not good for you darling ... I know he was a great mate ... but you must forget him" Eduardo said firmly

jewel took off his father's wing, and turned to him

"dad if it wasn't for blu, I wouldn't even be here, a visit every month is at least something that i can do for him ... if it weren't for those idiots, he would still alive" shouted jewel in her last sentence leaving flight

Eduardo looked down sadly as he watched his daughter leave like that


	2. my one and only

as jewel flew away from the waterfall a tear fell from her face, she wiped her tears with one finger of her foot, hoping to seem better, jewel, she flew across the Amazon for thirty minutes to the grave of her husband, but as more she fly, she remembered happy memories with her beloved, and it was painful memories that only let her exhausted

jewel then lowered her flight, and saw a corner of sunflowers, she flew closer to it picking up some of them forming a bouquet, pursued by her journey, she flew for exactly thirty minutes, jewel notices a small cross with a flag and a blue feather tied to that, the grave of tyler blu gunderson was made in a secluded place of every tribe with a rounded aspect, it was a beautiful and little sunny place covered by the faint shadows of the trees around living fences guarding his tomb, jewel surrounded the tomb of her loved and finally landed

jewel landed a little far from blu's grave feeling a great sadness to see her beloved so young buried to the ground, jewel took a long breath calming her feelings, then she walked near the flag with the blue feather, the flag was writed, "rest in peace tyler blu gunderson, beloved husband"

"surprise" yelled jewel in happiness

After a few more seconds, Jewel spoke again

"my love, do you know what day is today ... yes today is day thirteen ... friday day thirteen to be exact, I came to see you today ... and oh I brought you flowers" finished jewel as she puts the flowers on the ground near the flag

jewel joined her wings

"Roberto has a strange idea about the expansion of our territory, I don't particularly agree with that, Daddy is fine, and he's still taking care of me" Jewel stopped talking

the wind became more intense in that place

"My father said ... that I should forget you" said jewel with tears in her eyes

jewel wiped her tears and put a wing on her belly

"blu my love ... it's been a year and a half since you died, and our children aren't born yet... I'm starting to get worried...blu my love ... you were a great husband for me, and no matter what my dad says I will not forget you, but it's so unfair! " shouted Jewel in her last sentence

soon the sky began to look like its gonna rain

"You should be here with me, helping me in all of this, but instead you're there, but it's not your fault, it's fault of those idiots who killed you, and my father says it's not my problem, but I swear to you, I wanted it to be them instead of you" shouted jewel in anger

Jewel felt weakness in her legs and lay down on the ground beside the grave of blu

"I feel so alone blu ... help me" sighed jewel in her last sentence

then the sky began to darken and raindrops began to fall from the sky, jewel noticed it when thick drops began to fall on her face, jewel rose and looked at blu's grave

"blu I wanted to talk to you more, but it's raining so I need to go, I promise that i will come to see you tomorrow, we have much to discuss my love, please protect our babies and me good-bye" said jewel kissing blu's grave symbol

jewel prepared to fly, when the weather suddenly changes to sunny again, jewel looks around confused from what had just happened, for a minute she held out the wing and saw that the rain had stopped, she looked around worried, as that it wasn't normal, then a voice came on her back

"You shouldn't sleep in the rain you know, you can get a cold" said the voice

jewel jumping scared recognizing the familiar voice, she looked back and saw that it was her beloved looking at her with a smile, jewel was surprised and happy at the same time and she didn't believe what she was seeing

"blu?" asked the female surprised

blu just waved to her, jewel ran as fast as she could and gave a hug to her beloved feeling he was real, blu and jewel hugged each other for a few minutes, until one of them decided to break the silence

"I missed you so much" Jewel said with tears

blu kept hugging her without saying a word

"But blu, how are you still alive I saw you ... you died!" Jewel said in a sad tone

blu broke jewel's enbrance, and gave a light kiss to the side of her beak

"Thank you for coming to see me my love, I loved the flowers" said blu picking the flowers and smelling them

blu slightly pulled the jewel wings

"Come with me, I want to show you something" said Blu enthusiastically

jewel followed blu to the hedge, jewel was suspicious because blu was not giving her answers, she was suspicious but did not want to ruin the mood

Soon blu pulled jewel's wing into the hedge, they walked for a few seconds spotting a small light at the end of the hedge, as they emerged from within the jewel fence and blu sighted the huge house of the blue santuary, jewel was surprised and began to fear that all this was just an illusion

"blu ... tell me is this a dream?" asked jewel suspiciously

blu looked at her with a smile

"Our home, my dear... come and see what the dent is like"

"come on" said blu flying fast inside

"hey wait" jewel said

jewel flew behind blu quickly, blu entered in a open window, jewel followed him, as she entered the house jewel sees the television on, and blu cooking some pancakes on the stove, jewel was already sure that this was just a dream, so she decided to enjoy that

"blu ... I need to talk to you about many things ... first"

blu still cooking made a gesture with his wing, for her to stop talking

blu looked at her with a fake smile

"I know what's bothering you, come here" said blu with a fake smile and gesturing with his wing so that jewel could follow him

jewel obeyed and went to blu, as jewel approached to blu, he pointed to a small corner of straw that was carrying three eggs, jewel looked at the strawbed, confused what blu was talking about

"it's been a year and a half since I'm dead... and our children aren't born yet... don't worry my love they're fine ... I kept them fine" finished blu coming back to cook

jewel took a step back, starting to be scared of that kind of dream

"Your father told you to forget me, I heard that" Blu said in an angry tone

jewel kept silent

"You're not going to forget me, are you?" Blu asked in a tender tone

"Of course not blu never" said jewel sweetly

jewel continue watching blu cook some pancakes, for a moment she just stood admiring blu, she missed him so much that she was enjoying his company

"blu ... I'm so sorry that you died this way" said jewel with a look of sadness

blu stopped cooking and looked at his beloved who was sad

"It's not your fault, it was those idiots, I have you... I have my children I have my friends ... I had a life, and they took it from me" said blu in an angry tone

blu was holding a knife with pure anger in his foot and gave a big sigh

"but don't worry jewel, this is not the time to talk about it" said blu with a smile

Jewel looked back, feeling that some presence was beyond her

"What's wrong, Jewel?" said blu noticing that jewel was unconfortable

jewel hesitated to speak, but she realized it's a dream and talking to her beloved may be good to help with her emotions

"blu i ... had a nightmare last night" said jewel pausing

blu arched a confused expression

"what kind of nightmare?" asked the curious blue

jewel soon heard metal scratches on the house's walls, jewel started to get scared she ran and gave blu a hug again, blu noticing this, hugged her back

"Why are you so scared?"

jewel looked at blu in his brown eyes

"blu ... in this nightmare there are a bird" said the female

blu raised one more expression

"And how was he?" the blue male asked.

jewel stepped away from blu's embrace, and then heard giggles like blu but much more evil

Jewel started to think who or what could be, and this was scaring her, and blu's company was useless at the moment

"He ... wore a brow hat and had metal claws, which made grunts and sparks on anything, and his feathers were brown like a contour in his wings" finalized jewel

blu gave a sigh, and looked with one more smile to jewel

"jewel, this wasn't a nightmare, that was me" said blu

jewel was astonished at what she had just heard from her beloved, she moved slowly away from him with her gaze fixed on blu

"you are my one and only jewel" finalized blu smirking


	3. i am real

**_IN THE DREAM_**

jewel stepped back in fear, and stared at blu who was with a hostile smile at her, soon jewel heard others squeak in metal behind her, but jewel this time didn't pay much attention to it, as she was confused by what her beloved had told her

"was you?, what do you mean it was you" said jewel in a louder tone

blu stopped smiling and turned to a serious gaze to jewel

"like and said yesterday, you wanted me back and I came back" said blu seriously

jewel was surprised by blu's words, what else was going on in her head was how blu could come back, and if really was him in her nightmare, how could it be real?

suddenly jewel's expression became a funny one

"nice try blu, but you can't be that bird, because you're just a dream, you're just toying with me, is not real" said jewel sadly in his last sentence

blu raised an irritated expression on hearing this

"I am real jewel" said blu

"No, you're not" finished jewel

jewel and blu looked at each other for a few seconds, wanting to make their point

"I am real" said the blue male in a more angry and firm tone

Jewel looked back, and decided it was time to end that dream

"Maybe you are, but only in here" said jewel understanding blu's argument

blu looked down sadly

"So you really forgot me, didn't you?" Blu said a slow tone

jewel felt blu's sad voice inside her hear, she felt guilty for talking to him like that

"oh blu, I wish I could stay here with you forever, but I have to go" said jewel turning her back

Blu looked at her again with a surprised expression

"But are you going already? ... I thought we could have a romantic dream together" said blu sadly

jewel looked at blu and gave a big sigh

"blu ... I know if we both continue talking about these things, we're going to end up fighting, and it's not that kind of dream, I want to have it with you" finished jewel irritated

blu suddenly made his expression angry, and his gaze became evil

"You're not leaving so quickly" said a Angry Blu

jewel gave a small laugh, knowing that the dream was hers

"Sorry, blu, but this is my dream and I'll leave, now wake up" Jewel said to herself in her last speech

blu crossed his wing and stood looking at jewel

"wake up wake up wake up"

jewel said " **wakes up** " countless times, until she realized she was not waking up, jewel stared around frightened by what was happening, she started panting

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up" Jewel said in a whisper faster

blu started to smile maliciously

"I think it's not working my love" mocked the blue male

jewel looked at blu who was smiling at her, jewel arched another expression

"This is my dream ... wake up" yelled jewel

in her last "wake" everything around it crumbled like ashes, the weather became dark and they were no longer in the house, there was water around them on that part of the forest, like a lake, jewel's heart started to beat harder looking around that place, and suddenly she heard metal grinding again, she looks around but sees nothing and no one, she looked back and blu was gone from there, again the blue female heard the creaks of the metals, looking ahead she sees a bird with a hat, and its brown outline feathers on its wings that was with his back to her, he was scratching his metal claws in a tree, writing ' **blu x jewel forever** ' making sparks of fire

jewel when she saw the mysterious bird in front of her, she stepped back in fear, but as jewel walked back, the water said with noises that she was moving, hearing jewel's steps the bird stopped writing and gathered his foot and put it on the ground, He didn't even look at the jewel, he just had his face turned a little to her, the darkness was covering the other half of his face

"You really made me angry, my love" the bird said in a somber tone

jewel couldn't say a word because she was paralyzed from fear

the bird put his foot in the tree again, and dragged by scratching the names that were in the tree

"they are cool, huh, they can destroy anything, and make sparks in everything that exists" finalized the bird referring to the metal claws

after calming her breath, jewel decided to speak

"W-Who are you" said jewel still suspicious

the bird definitely turned to jewel, and revealed his face, showing that it was blu, jewel was in shock, seeing that the bird really was her one and only

"As I told you, you're my one and only jewel" said Blu grinning the tree

jewel suddenly flew off, and flew as fast as she could from that place, jewel looked back and saw that blu was getting linge, she gave a small smile to herself, but when she looked forward, she was in the same place, jewel landed on the ground and was still surrounded by water, she began to gasp feeling a huge fear

soon the bird flew behind her, jewel stepped back, but she hit her back on blu's chest, then she turned back still gasping, and the water around them began to rise, jewel looked down and to blu felling more fear

"I wanted to have a romantic dream with you, but maybe you prefer ... this wet dream" said blu with malicious laughter

the water was rising rapidly, the water began to rise up to jewel's waist, jewel looked at blu who seemed not to be scared at all

jewel suddenly hugged blu hiding her face on blu's chest from fear

"blu please ... no nightmares please ... I ... I like the dreams with you, blu please ... make it stop, I'm so scared, let's have the romantic dream, that you wanted" Finished jewel with tears

Suddenly the water stopped rising, and blu gently pulled his wife's face, he put his metal claws in jewel's beak, making small caresses, but as the claws dragged in her beak they made small creaking with echo

"I would never hurt you my love, it's okay" finished blu

the scene then changed all around again, jewel was no longer in that part of the forest surrounded by water and blu had disappeared again, the blue female was back in the house from rio de janeiro, she looked around still perplexed at what had just happened, after a few seconds, a small bird-sized table pops out of nowhere in that room, the table was empty

"blu where are you?" asked the female in a sweet but scared tone

jewel after a few seconds walked to the table and was right next to it, and noticed that there were no chairs

"blu?" asked jewel again

after a few more seconds, jewel begins to miss blu, and could not stay over there, but when she was about to leave, blu appears next to her quickly, jewel looks back severely scared

"If the food does not kill you, the service will" Blu said laughing and referring to himself

jewel looked at blu and saw that he was still with that hat, and his metal claws, blu on the other hand was admiring his wife's beauty, so blu scratched his metal claws to each other making them make a small echo

so a small plate appeared on his wings, which had chocolate cherries brazil nuts and marshmallow, blu again scratched the claws between itself, and planted one of them in a small nut chip, and took it near to jewel's beak

"your favorite" said blu sweetly

Jewel was half surprised and suspicious to eat it, because the dinner was not reminding her of any good memories, blu noticed the feeling of discomfort

"eat it" order blu rudely

Jewel looked with her sapphire eyes to the chip stuck in blu's metal claws, and hesitated to eat, but as she watched the uncomfortable expression of blu, jewel slowly approached to the claws of blu and took the chipnut with her beak, jewel tried hard to take just the chip but blu slowly put his metal claw inside his wife's beak, jewel took the chipnut and walked her beak away, blu admired his wife's tongue tasting the chipnut and dragging on his claws, it was almost seductive to blu

"What did you think?" asked the male smiling

Jewel tasted the chipnut chewing her, and saw that the taste was identical to that of real life, blu smiled more and more seeing the expression of his wife

"It's wonderful, the taste is so real" said jewel surprised

jewel looked at blu and their eyes met again, blu then looked at the small plate on the table, he lifted his foot again and scraped the claws between itself again choosing something else, blu then stuck one of his metal claws into a small cherry

'hm' cherry, cherries and marshmallows with nuts and chocolates, this was the first dinner you made for me when we get married ...

jewel looked at blu suprised, those words of blu were enough to ignite a small spark of love between them again

"My favorite" said blu putting the cherry in his beak

"You remembered" Jewel said in a sweet tone

blu chewed the cherry for a few seconds, and returned his gaze to jewel, jewel was with a sad expression on her face, and that was already bothering blu

"What is it?" Blu asked noticing jewel's expression

Jewel remained in silent, and looked down trying to think how all of this was happening

"Jewel, This is supposed to be romantic, and this is not being romantic to me, maybe I have to be ruder, I guess" Blu said in a sinister tone

jewel returned her gaze to blu, with a look of anger

"What?" asked Jewel confused

blu ate another cherry savoring it with his beak up, blu returned his gaze to jewel

"You're beautiful as always, my love" Blu said in a rude tone, trying to make her confortable

jewel kept the same expression

"don't You want to have some fun with me" he shouted softly but roughly

suddenly the scenery changed again, this time it was a tree, the same tree that jewel lived

"My nest?" replied jewel to herself

jewel was lying on straw, recognizing her nest, suddenly blu appears in the entrance of the nest with only a little sunbeam illuminating his body and his face was still dark his hat covered his malicious smile and his eyes showing just his beak, blu scraped the claws between itself again

"Let's play, my jewel" blu said in a malicious tone

jewel frightened by blu's action, she realized that his action now was to jump to the more aggressive part of their relationship, and that her expression didn't pleases blu, so jewel decided to pretend that she was confortable and played the same game

"hey my love, blu don't be naughty okay, let's go back to the romantic dream and talk, what I mean is let's go slowly ok" said jewel scared

blu thought for a moment and realized that jewel was also scared for their children, and blu didn't want to hurt her, blu put a metal claw in his beak and changed the scenery to the previous one, jewel got up and looked at blu with a thankful expression

"Let's go slowly then, what do you want to know?" Blu said in a hurried tone

jewel approached blu and stood facing the table, jewel picked up a small chipnut

"how are you here?" asked jewel with the chipnut her feet

blu although it was more scary, but he was still handsome as ever thought jewel

"Well ... when I died, I could only think of being with you, so a voice came in my mind, saying that I could have you back, before I drowned, she told me everything I needed to say it was yes, but she also told me that there would have to be conditions for my return" finalized blu

Jewel was perplexed by blu's words, and for her it was very hard to believe that blu was real

 ** _FLASH BACKS_**

five birds were flying, around the forest they were red macaws of the red tribe, among them two females, lighter red and feathers back on their head, and three males of their species, their names were lyan, jazz, and envy, the females had the name of, luana and tanya, the birds were in a date with the females more precisely, envy and luana, tanya and lyan, jazz was only accompanying them

while they scoured the forest, the young blu was just talking to Roberto and Eduardo about his flawless play in the pit of doom

"How could you miss that lance" yelled eduardo

blu remained silent with his head down, Eduardo gave a big sigh

"blu if you had passed me the ball, that would not have happened" said Roberto gently

blu waved sadly

Eduardo put one of his wings on blu's shoulder

"I have no doubt that you are a good bird blu, but I want you to stay away from jewel" said Eduard sadly and coldly

tears began to emerge from Blu's eyes, he turned his back and departed, while barely knew blu, that the three red birds were spying on him

"I'm sorry for this guy" Envy said in a sad tone

jazz and lyan looked at envy with a look of disgust, and returned their gaze to blu

"I think he's an idiot" finalized jazz

lyan put a wing in his beak thinking, then came a perverse idea in jazz's head, the females only stood looking around the forest

"hey, let's make a joke with this jerk, come on let's go" said jazz flying following blu

the others just followed jazz and the females too

meanwhile blu landed on a small tree branch near a small lake, to wipe his tears

"why i have to ruin everything" blu put a wing on his face crying

"oh yeah, why?" said a voice behind blu

blu jumped in fear and looked up, blu couldn't say a word before them

"but look at the good side, at least we will not go hungry now thanks to you" said jazz in a rude tone

soon the other two male landed on the side of blu preventing him from moving, blu looked at the two birds returned his look to jazz

"Tell me, blue bird, you think you're clever, right?, Then can you swim?" Finished the red bird

Blu then tried to depart flight but as he flew the two males held blu and tied a stone on his leg and the females landed near the two without saying a word only with their frightened looks

"bye blu" said jazz throwing blu from the top of the branch in the lake

blu tried to fly falling to his death, but the weight of the stone was much greater than his, and in less than ten seconds blu fell into the water

"bye bye, nerd bird" said jazz turning his back and laughing

ten seconds passed, lyan was enjoying the joke, but his friend envy didn't like it, envy looked angry for jazz and walked over to him

"man Jazz, this is taking to far, let's get him out of the water" finalized the red

jazz gave a little sigh, and looked at his friend

"okay okay, come on" said jazz

Luana formed a small smile for envy, and they went their way to reach blu, when they landed on a small edge of land they saw that blu was already drowning, in less time than they expected

"Jazz help me blu this drowning" shouted envy in despair

envy jumped into the water and tried to reach blu, but birds are not good swimmers, as envy approached blu sank further and it seemed that there was no end in the lake, after a few seconds blu stopped to move, and the stone continued to pull his body for deeper, envy could no longer keep his breath he gasped and had to rise to the surface, when he returned to the surface breathing deeply he saw that the males including the females were with their shocked looks

"I asked for help, blu is drowning, I couldn't reach him" said envy in a tone of anger and breathless

the females just kept their sad looks without saying a word

"Did you see what you did?" cried Envy with anger

envy stood in upright posture and went to jazz

"I said it went too far, and look what you have done, you killed an innocent bird!" shouted Envy

envy thoughtlessly punched the jazz in his face, making him fall to the ground, envy took a deep breath and looked at the females

"girls, look for help, tell the spix's tribe what happened here, every single word" finalized envy in his final word

jazz was lying on the floor without saying anything, because his sense of guilt was greater than all, the females obeyed and flew towards the blue tribe

Lyan approached Envy and gave him a little shove

"So you're going to deliver us like this?" Lyan said in a tone of anger

"do You have a better idea, my conscience is clear" Envy said

 ** _IN BLU'S MIND_**

blu was sinking more and more to his death, his lungs were under a great pressure, and his conscience was beginning to fail

' **what did they do, I can't escape, dammit I'm going to die** ' thought blu

soon blu sees a red bird trying to reach him, blu had in his mind a little hope, but as he sank the pass returned to the surface, blu then givi in to move and decided to face his certain death

' **man, what a foolish way to die, die in a stupid joke** '

' **goodbye, goodbye jewel, goodbye my children that I'll never know** '

a minute passed in the water, and blu had totally lost his consciousness, his lungs were already covered by water, and his body was floating on the rope and the rock kept him in there, but blu began to hear voices saying

' **blu, you can still have your wife, you can still meet your children** '

blu suddenly opened his eyes, and consentred to the voice

' **you just have to say yes ... and you will be eternal** '

the voice repeated countless times, blu's mind was almost accepting the temptation

blu thought about what else he could lose, he was already dead but didn't want to leave his life behind

' **you will be eternal and you will have everything you want, I will guarantee that you live** '

"I accepted" shouted blu through the water

' **good ... great, now I need you to choose two conditions for your return, and so it will be complete** '

blu thought about what he felt when he was with jewel or alone under that lake, he had mixed thoughts of what he was feeling, but he decided to choose what he has in that moment

' **fear and love** '

' **as you wish** '

 ** _END OF FLASH BACK_**

"so because i am a smart bird, I chose what is most feeling in the world" said blu smiling and straightening his hat

jewel heard every word of blu's story, but she still wasn't convinced that blu was real

"Well, why can't I wake up?" asked the curious female

blu walked a few centimeters near to jewel

"When you're dreaming with me I can make it very real, and I control everything in here" said the blue male

Jewel kept looking around the house noting that many things were identical to rio

"What are you now, some kind of spirit" asked jewel

blu scraped his claws, and walked very close to his wife a few inches away from her beak

"it depends I can be whatever you want me to, but to other birds, I'm a nightmare" said blu in an ominous tone

Jewel looked down frightened with a wing on her stomach, and worried about what their birth would be like, blu noticed this and leaned his beak to jewel's, with his eyes closed, kneading his hat a little

"oh my love, don't worry, I'll keep them safe, you can trust me, in spite of everything they are our children" said blu in a sweet tone with his metal claws on jewel's stomach

jewel hugged blu tightly

"I missed you so much," said jewel, looking into Blu's eyes

their eyes met again, and their gazes were approaching until they shared a passionate kiss, but soon they separated of the kiss to breathe

"will i?, see you again" Jewel asked wanting him to say yes

"Of course my love, I am eternal and I will always be with you, don't worry you will only have wonderful dreams from now on" said blu separating from the embrace of jewel

jewel stood still, just looking at blu

"soon my love they can't hurt anyone else" said blu

jewel stopped with her look of concern and became one in more serious

"and remember jewel ... I'm real

in his last sentence blu gestured on his wing so that jewel wakes up

 **End of the dream**

jewel woke up in her nest, looking around, she was confused if all that was real or just a dream, jewel got up and realized, that she was all wet, and that there was water in the straw of her nest

"I'm going crazy" finished jewel


	4. i little short conversation

jewel woke up in her nest, looking around, she was confused if all this was real or just a dream, jewel got up and realized, that she was all wet, and that there was water in the straw of her nest

"I'm going crazy" finished jewel

jewel got up and went to the entrance of her nest, she saw a beautiful and radiant sun on the Amazon, but jewel was with a huge headache, and decided to fly to dry her wet feathers

then flying out she landed on a chestnut tree, she leaned her head on the tree with her eyes closed, still feeling the pain in her head, jewel begins to think and rethink about the dream she have had

"oh blu, I want to believe that you are real, protect me" said jewel with her eyes closed

jewel raised her head, and decided to fly to her father's nest, it took about ten minutes until jewel got there, she flew across the Amazon feeling the gentle breeze on her face, when jewel landed near her father's nest she saw three red birds talking to Eduardo

Jewel recognized them immediately, it was lyan envy and jazz, her anger began to rise up her spine to her brain, jewel left without talking to her father, Eduardo realized that his daughter was there and stopped talking with the birds, and followed his daughter, jewel flew as fast as she could away from her father and those birds, tears began to come out of jewel eyes on her flight, knowing that her father was talking to the birds that killed her love

Eduardo followed jewel as fast as she flew, Eduardo had no idea why she was in that way, he only knew he had to reach her, it took about thirty minutes flying, before jewel softens her flight

As Jewel grew slower in her flight, Eduardo began to approach her, and so they had a chance to talk

"jewel, please wait" Eduardo shouted

jewel looked back still flying

"Stay away from me!" shouted Jewel angrily

Eduardo approached jewel from the left side and stood side by side with her, Eduardo saw that there were tears streaming from her eyes

"hey jewel what is it?" asked Eduardo worried

suddenly jewel landed slowly in a round corner of the forest, and was the grave of her beloved blu, jewel approached the flag quickly and kept her eyes closed

Eduardo stood a few inches away from his daughter, hoping not to make her more sad or angry, Eduardo then approached his daughter a little, but as he began to walk, jewel approached the flag

Eduardo sighed stopped in the middle of the way, hoping she would talk to him and actually it worked

"You know how it is dad, knows the one who took my love away from me" said jewel sadly refering in blu's death

Eduardo remained silent trying to understand jewel's feelings

"this hurts dad, I'm in so much pain, I feel alone and I'm scared" finished jewel with in a tired tone

Eduardo eventually walked near jewel and touched her shoulder

"I know he was a good bird jewel, but he ...

jewel pulled his father's wing away from her shoulder, angry and looked deeply into his eyes

"he is what? huh... he's dead? ... say something that I don't know" said jewel angry

Eduardo looked down in regret

"He had a life father, we had a life... and those, idiots took it from me, took it from blu" shouted jewel in anger

jewel pointed with her wing to the grave of blu

"and look where he is now, he didn't died... he was murdered, he continues haunting me in my dreams dad, but he is different he says that he isin't, but I know he is" finalized jewel

Eduardo raised his head and looked into jewel's eyes with tears

"jewel I know who he was, I knew him... but I need you to forget him and keep going with your life" Eduardo said irritated

jewel could not believe her father's words, he was asking her the impossible, he was asking jewel to forget the love of her life

"dad, blu is my family and I will not leave him behind, I will never forget him, I love him and he loved me too" finished jewel

Eduardo remained silent just looking into the eyes of his daughter who were filling up with tears

"Even if I wanted, I couldn't dad...

some tears began to fall from jewel's eyes, Eduardo felt guilty to make his daughter remember even more of her first love

"forgive me jewel i...

"You keep protecting them... the birds that killed him" said jewel

Eduardo was cut in his sentence by the cold words of his daughter

"jewel, I'm not protecting the killers of your mate jewel, but we can't cause another war and lose another side of the chestnut trees" Eduardo shouted angrily

the two were silent for a seconds, jewel on the other hand was shocked, because she remembered that it was blu who threw the ball on the wrong side of the team, a few seconds passed, but Eduardo remembered that jewel was having nightmares and she had mentioned this some seconds ago

"Hey dear some seconds ago you said ... that blu is haunting you in your dreams, what is it ... some nightmares?"

Jewel wiped her tears with one of her wings and turned her face to the right with a sad look

"their aren't exactly nightmares... blu is in my dreams, and I don't know how, but he is not the same as he was before...

"That's impossible, it's just your subconscious" Eduardo replied

Jewel looked directly at her father with an angry look

"no dad... it's more than that, I feel that blu is still here... he's protecting us" said jewel with her wing on her belly

Eduardo put a wing sharply on jewel and looked right into the eyes of his daughter with an angry look

"listen to me jewel... blu is dead and we have to accept it however hard it is" Eduardo said

Jewel took off his father's wings and stepped back

"he is not dead... well not totally... I feel it dad... he is real" said jewel in his last sentence flying

Eduardo breathed a halt and looked down sadly


	5. time to play

jewel flew away from her father, with tears still dripping from her eyes, in her head she thought why it was so difficult for Eduardo to believe her, jewel flew about thirty minutes back to her nest, arriving she saw her friend of childhood Roberto, throwing some stones in a lake near there, the blue female prowled around her tree thinking of entering, but jewel decided to go to her best friend

Jewel landed behind Roberto who heard her coming, but he didn't even want to say a word to her.

"hey?" jewel said sadly and wiped her tears from her eyes

Roberto took another small stone on the ground, and throwed it again in the lake with his foot, and the stone bumped into the water, jewel gave a big sigh before continuing to speak

"are you okay, Roberto?" she asked jewel sweetly

Roberto also sighed and looked at jewel

"if i am fine, well... the answer is no, I promised blu that I would take care of you if something happens to him... I just didn't expect it to be so early" Roberto said sadly

"I miss him too, he was very good to me" said jewel with another tear falling from her face

Roberto waved sadly, and picked up another stone

"That night Eduardo and I talked to him" said Roberto

Jewel remembered that it was about blu havin throwed the ball in the wrong side, but she decided to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about

"About what?" asked the female in a more serious tone crossing her wings

Roberto then attacked the stone again on the lake and she bounced more than three times

"about him throwing the ball on the wrong team ... I particularly just said that if he had passed me the ball this wouldn't have happened" replied Roberto

jewel was offended by Roberto's statement she felt in her heart that blu was very capable of doing anything that Roberto could do, jewel prepared to speak again to Roberto to defend her mate, but before she could speak, Roberto intervened her

"but Eduardo" Roberto said in a rude tone

jewel decided to let him talk

"My dad, what?" Jewel asked confused

Roberto sighed and looked at Jewel again

"Your father said to blu to stay away from you" finished roberto

jewel was shocked by Roberto's statement, she couldn't believe that her dad would be against blu like that

"My father did what?" Jewel shouted angrily

Roberto waved and looked at the ground, but after a few seconds in silence, Roberto looked at jewel sadly

"blu may have made a mistake, but he didn't deserve to die, the worst of all of this is ...

Roberto stopped talking and returned his gaze to the ground sighing

"is that we know who was it" said Jewel even more irritably

Roberto looked at her again and waved his feathers covering with his eyes

"My father said that I should forget blu, but he is asking me the impossible" shouted jewel smoothly

Roberto approached jewel and stood face-to-face with her, they both had sad looks in their eyes

"I know" replied Roberto understanding jewel's feelings

jewel gave a big sigh and turned her gaze to Roberto who noticed this and worried about his childhood friend's state

"What is it jewel?" asked Roberto worried

"It's just ... oh forget it" finished jewel hesitating to speak

Roberto felt a little uncomfortable with jewel's declaretion

"Tell me" Roberto replied

"You wouldn't believe me" Jewel said looking at Roberto sadly

"Try me... I am your childhood friend remember ... I am always with you" finished Roberto touching on jewel

Jewel sighed and decided to tell him what was troubling her

"well ... here i come... I think blu is alive... well... not alive literally but alive in here" said jewel in her last sentence pressing her heart

Roberto understood jewel's feelings, and saw that she was really scared and felt alone, but ' **what is it** ' was the thought of Roberto

"jewel, What do you mean?" Roberto asked confused knowing that are something more

Jewel looked down again, letting her deep feelings reach her heart

"roberto what I mean is... blu is alive... but he is in my dreams, but he is different" said jewel closing her eyes awaiting the reprobation of roberto

Roberto just kept silent, jewel opened her eyes and looked at Roberto again confused why Roberto was not responding her

Roberto then turned his back on jewel and walked towards the lake again

"hey, what are doing?" asked jewel

Roberto was silent for a few seconds and sighed heavily, feeling the fresh wind coming from the lake, jewel took two steps forward

"Is blu in your dreams?" Roberto asked confused

Jewel remained silent wanting to firm her point of view, but she thought that her friend had not believed in her

"How is he?" Roberto asked curiously

Jewel lifted her head confused and looked at Roberto who had his back on her

"huh what?" asked jewel not understanding Roberto's question

"you said that he is different, define different" Roberto explained in a curious tone

jewel gave a little laugh

"you are talking like him right now"

jewel paused in her speech remembering blu, in his nerd way

"well when I first saw him in my dreams... he was the same as he was before but...

jewel was abruptly interrupted by Roberto

"but then he showed you how he really is now...

jewel was in shock when she have heard Roberto's words, could be roberto having the same dreams as her

"What?... how do you know that? "Jewel said in a slow tone

Roberto turned to jewel with a serious frightened look on his face

Roberto started to walk slowly towards her

"I heard metal noises creaking, and then everything collapsed like ashes...

as Roberto walked to near jewel she slowly stepped back

"then he appeared, with that brown outline on his feathers of his wings...

Jewel walked backward until she hit her back on a tree, and Roberto kept walking up to her, Roberto pressed a wing against the right side of the tree and stared directly into jewel's eyes

"he still looks like blu, but he wears a dark brown hat, and metal claws that make sparks in everything, even if it's not metal" Roberto finished

Jewel was perpelxed by Roberto's words, and stood motionless against the tree

"You're dreaming with him too" Jewel said in a cheerful but confused tone

"I don't know why he's like this... he just told me... I'm real... countless times" finalized Roberto stepping away from jewel

jewel waved and looked at Roberto again, soon jewel put a wing on her head feeling the pain again

"Are you okay?" Roberto asked worried

jewel waved and chained his head side by side

"I'm fine, I just need to get some rest,"Jewel said

Roberto softened his expression, and stepped away from jewel

"jewel if you talk to him again... ask him what he wants" finalized Roberto flying away

jewel looked at her friend flying and she flew to her nest, she realized that the straw of the nest was already totally dry because of the heat of the Amazon

she practically threw herself on the straw and put a wing on her face with her eyes closed, thinking on Roberto's words, jewel on one side was happy and the other she was afraid she didn't know what blu wanted, and it kept a small anguish, falling asleep

soon jewel began to feel a huge sleepy, she yawned and continued looking at the ceiling of her nest and caressing her stomach worried about her babies, jewel closed her eyes and relaxed her breath

"okay my children, let's see your father... please blu be real" finished jewel sleepy

 ** _DREAMING_**

suddenly jewel was in the rio's house again, she got up and realized that everything around her was more radiant, jewel looked a few seconds around, so she decided to fly into the house, entering the house she saw blu flying at the kitchen, and walking on top of a little toy cop car, like a skateboard, imitating a cirene, jewel found it funny, blu acting this way

then blu, threw the car rolling a backflip, and down to jewel, he stretched his wings upwards thanking the public, which in the case was jewel

"wow impressive" said jewel with a laugh

blu looked at her and took her wing, and gave it a little kiss

"It's good to see you again, my love"

jewel stared at blu and began to circle her beloved analyzing his feathers and seeing if blu wasn't with his metal claws

"hey, is everything okay my dear?" asked the blue male confused

jewel stopped parsing blu

"You look like me" Jewel said

suddenly jewel realized what she just said, it was as if she had gone back in time

' **Wait what**?' she thought to herself

soon jewel realized that she was in the natural cage in which blu and she met for the first time

"oh hi, 'hmm hi, my name is blu, it's more like chese, but wait that smells really bad, stop it, stupid stupid stupid"

jewel started to get scared thinking that she really was in that cage, so her dream has become a nightmare, suddenly jewel was already looking at the leaves, it was as if she could not control herself

"come on, we don't have much time ... what am i doing" said jewel running and taking blu

as blu tapped his beak into a tree branch, jewel just flew up and stared at the escape spot

"wait what am i doing me and blu we've been through this before" noticed the angry female

Soon blu was already on top of the branch, jewel looked at him and decided to go to blu, she took two steps forward, but realized that she had already done the same step before

"wait ... this is a nightmare I can't be here again" shouted angry jewel

soon a bird appeared behind her and pulled her shoulder, she looked directly at the bird, which was with a dark brown hat

"So how about we skip to the fun part" the bird shouted

Suddenly the bird attacked jewel with his claws, but he didn't hit her it just scared her makig her fell of the branch, jewel fell and hit hard on the ground, when she hit the ground, all the scenery changed to the forest scenery flooding with water

jewel got up quickly, looked around feeling a deep chill in her stomach, jewel stood for a few seconds waiting for nothing to happen but suddenly a corpse of a blue macaw emerges from the water, holding his foot on a branch and it was the corpse of blu

"Do you still love me jewel?" said a bird with an evil laugh and worms coming out of his eyes

jewel just closed her eyes felling a huge fear, and a huge evil laugh came on her back changing the scenery again, jewel felt an intense fear in her body that she could barely move but then jewel opens her eyes and sees that the scenery had changed again to the cage, and blu was still plowed looking around

the blue female felt a relief in her heart and a burning heat in her feathers, of happiness being near blu again

jewel gulped and walked to blu

"are you ready?" asked Jewel in a bit tremulous tone

"for what ?, oh oh yes, i am" finalized blu

jewel then turned on her back and walked a little further to the branch, but on her first met she and blu they didn't get along... but could that be what blu wanted to change, jewel could hear some of blu's words

"come one, crazy lovehawk" finalized the blue male

before blu went to her, jewel walked up to blu and came closer to his beak

"okay, let's do this, let's play your game" finished jewel seductive

blu blushed a little thinking about how he wanted it to be that easy the first time

jewel suddenly gave a passionate kiss on her beloved, the kiss lasted only five seconds but it seemed eternal for them, until they separated from the kiss with a hectic breath

"i, huh...

jewel put a feather on blu's beak, preventing him from speaking

"I know we just met, but let's have some fun" jewel finished in a seductive voice

jewel then walked up to an entrance that was in the tree, she gave a seductive look to blu on her back, and obviously it was her nest

blu gulped and blushed instantly, but he followed her inside the tree

 ** _SOME TIME LATER_**

jewel and blu were lying on the straw of their nest, their gazes focused on the celling of their nest

"blu ... that was wonderful" finished jewel still looking at the ceiling

As soon as she heard sounds of metal scraping together, she instantly recognized that noise

soon blu put one of his metal claws on the chest of the female and stared deep into her eyes

"It was, huh?" said Blu with his metal claws on jewel's chest

jewel flew quickly back scared, she looked at blu who was looking at her still lying

"oh blu... you scared me" jewel finalized

blu gave a small sadistic smile still looking at jewel

"I wish it were that easy at the first time" Blu said with a laugh

jewel made her gaze more serious indicating that she was not in the mood for jokes

"oh please I knew it was you" said jewel in a serious tone

blu and jewel were silent for another few seconds staring at each other

"so you are real" affirmed jewel not being surprised

blu just waved with an evil look

"blu please can you take off this ... thing" asked jewel referring to the hat

blu touched his hat with his foot straightening it, then he took a small flight from the ground

"Look blu I have a question and ...

blu gestured with his wings so she should stop talking

"Before I answer anything ... don't you want to see our children?" Blu asked, pointing his head at the entrance to the tree

Jewel thought of answering, but being with blu in her dreams she felt peace, jewel opened her beak to speak but was defeated by the desire to see her children, so she just nodded

blu turned his back on her and nodded for her to followed him

jewel obeyed and followed her love hawk, blu and she left the entrance of their tree the scenery had returned to the house of rio de janeiro, jewel wondered around the house seeing the clear sky

soon she realized that blu was no longer on her side, he had disappeared, but suddenly blu appears on jewel's left side

"hello" shouted blu stretching his neck near to jewel's shoulder quickly

Jewel steped aside, and put a wing on her heart

"don't do it again, I may be dreaming, but you're scary" Finished the female

soon jewel noticed that blu was not with the outlines on his wings and neither his hat and his metal claws

"blu when you ...

"you're dreaming I can control everything here have you forgot?" said blu with a laugh

jewel stopped talking, and kept walking until blu and jewel saw a nest of straw in the middle of nowhere in that area, blu and jewel approached the little nest, and jewel looked directly into the nest and saw three eggs

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Blu asked sweetly

Jewel gave only a small smile to the eggs, feeling happy to see them, but soon she noticed why the eggs were there?

"huh blu, why our kids are out here in the middle of nowhere?"Jewel asked in an angry tone

blu spread its wings confused

"They're not outside" Blu said

the scenery changed again and jewel felt dizzy as she cupped her head side by side and returned her gaze to the small straw lining, she ran up to them and saw that the eggs were in the same place

jewel gave a relieved sigh touching a wing on her chest, she began to look around and saw that blu had disappeared again

"'sigh' unbelievable" shouted jewel angry

soon she hears the claws of blu scraping between itself again, blu was in the entrance of the nest with the sun illuminating his body and the hat covering his eyes

blu lifted his head and revealed his handsome brown eyes that were now light green, blu raised his foot with his metal claws and touched the wall of their nest dragging them creating sparks with a huge grinding of metal

jewel took two steps back frightened, but she realized that it was her love, and that he wouldn't hurt her, blu came very close to jewel and faced her face to face

they stood for a few seconds staring at each other in silence

"Excuse me, you're on my way," he said bluishly, his voice thicker than usual

jewel lowered her head and joined her wings steping aside, blu approached the nest and looked directly at the eggs, blu rise their metal claws and dragged them in the eggshell lightly so they would not hurt them, jewel was very worried about the action of blu so she lifted her foot and held blu's foot

"hey ...blu, be careful with this, they are very fragils" said jewel still holding the foot of her beloved

blu retreated his foot with his metal claws, and looked with an angry look at jewel

"Well then, ask me what you wanted" finalized blu in a rude tone

Jewel let go blu's foot lightly and drew back hers, she softened her expression, and prepared to speak

"blu i...

blu suddenly caught jewel by her neck, and threw it against the wall brutally

jewel was afraid of blu now, her expectations that he wouldn't hurt her, already disappeared, tears began to echo from her eyes, she was with her eyes closed not wanting to look at blu

blu realized her state of shock and raised his foot, putting a metal claw near her eyes, drying a small tear into the metal claws

"shh, I won't hurt you" said blu with a thick voice

suddenly jewel's expression has become angry

"Then let me go!" cried angry jewel

blu pinned her even harder on the wall, and scraped his claws together again

"ok but I need you to deliver a message for me, just a little message" said blu in a sadistic tone

jewel put a more serious look on her face, and stared blu

"I don't wanna do this blu" shouted jewel angry

blu put his metal claws on the wall, dragging it hard

"No?" cried Blu angrily

jewel continued to look at blu without straying her gaze

"Just a message, my love" Blu said softening his tone

blu looked deeper into the eyes of his wife

"i ... don't ...want" finished jewel even more angry

blu retracted his claws, and pulled away from jewel, jewel put a wing on her neck caressing it to relieve herself of the squeeze

"well ... then I think I'll have to deliver it myself" said blu in an angry tone

jewel looked deep into blu and decided to confront him

"Don't ever do this to me again, do you understand? If you do this again, it's all over between us!" shouted Jewel

blu made his look more worried

"but it's not what you want is it?" asked blu in a sadistic tone

jewel tried to disguise her obvious expression, but logically she couldn't

"now... tell me how, no better, why did you choose to return?" asked jewel confused

blu walked to her, and looked directly into the eyes of his wife

"first reason, I love you and I'm not ready to die, second...

blu froze in his speech and looked down, jewel gave a concerned look and put a wing on blu's shoulder

"and then what blu" asked the female in a sweet tone

blu looked at her smiling again

"and I will have my revenge" blu finished

jewel pulled away from blu with a shocked look

"re-revenge, but you're just a dream... you can't hurt anybody" finalized jewel surprise

blu approached her and lifted one of his claws, jewel shrugged her face in fear

"Just one thing to remember what I told you" Blu said lifting his claws

then blu attacked jewel, she shrugged her face startled by blu's action, but jewel wasn't hurt, suddenly she felt blu's foot putting a small red flower on her head, she opened her eyes and looked directly at blu

"My apologies" said Blu in a sweet tone referring in evething that he cause her

blu was smiling at her still with his hat and his wings stained, jewel was with a frightened look to blu, and again the scruffy pain came on her head again

"Are you ok? my jewel"

jewel waved, pretending to be fine

blu walked to her slowly

"Tell them I am back, tell them ... I am real, and its time to play" finalized blu

jewel looked at blu paralyzed, she could barely move, then blu realized what was wrong with her it was as if he could get into her own body, blu lifted her metal claws near jewel's face and brought her face close to his

"its okay... this won't hurt one little ... bit" blu said in his last sentence, shaving his claws near the face of jewel

 ** _WAKING UP_**

jewel woke up panting, of her dream and it was not from fear but of anxiety to wake up, she looked around her nest analyzing her stomach checking if her eggs were okay, she continued to look around when she realized that the red flower was in her head, and that the pain had gone

"What?" Jewel said in a surprised and frightened tone

she got up from her nest and flew fast to the entrance of her nest, she flew off and went to her best friend's nest ... roberto


	6. blu's back

**_author's note: hey guys thanks for waiting i've veen busy but enjoy the chapter not much to say, just i am really happy with my views and favorites thanks guys, any grammar i'll fix it later i am from brasil and i'am_** ** _learning_**

Jewel flew through the Amazon rainforest, fast and breathless with the flower on her feet, but in her head was with many worries, she didn't know how blu put a flower on her head and how the flower could have become real, blu was the most precious dream to her, but now he has become a nightmare even for jewel

jewel's thoughts finally materialized, 'blu is different' she flew to the nest of Roberto hoping to tell him what happened, it didn't take long her to arrive there

she quickly entered to Roberto's nest and looked deeply, hoping to find Roberto sleeping

"Roberto please wake up ...

but Roberto was already awake he was pressing one of his wings with his foot, jewel stopped talking when Roberto turned slowly to jewel

"Jewel help me" Roberto said in a frightened tone with his wing bleeding

jewel quickly flew out and picked up a leaf to use as a kind of bandage when she came back into the nest she saw Roberto standing the same way pressing his bleeding wing but a message was being written behind Roberto, the message was being written with cuts in a bark of Roberto's nest tree, the message said 'blu is back'

"Oh my god" she said to herself staring at the massage being writen

jewel then left her shock state and went to Roberto putting the leaf in his cut, Roberto was with a facial expression that indicated pain and jewel was only healing the cut, after a few seconds jewel decided to break the silence

"How did this happen?" asked the suspicious female

Roberto remained silent for another few seconds, and began to press his cut with the leaf, jewel took two steps back, and looked at the written message

"So was that your message blu?" Jewel said in a tone loud enough for Roberto to hear her

"So he told you to deliver a message?" Roberto asked turning to jewel

Jewel just turned to Roberto taking a deep breath

"he's different" finished jewel

Roberto gave a sarcastic look, and stopped pressing his wing

"He's different, I think he made that clear to me" Roberto said pointing at the cut of his wing

jewel made her gaze worried

"did he did that?" Jewel asked confused and frightened.

Roberto looked to the side with his gaze down, he got up and saw that his cut had stopped bleeding

"Roberto he put this on me" said jewel pointing to the flower at his feet

Roberto looked at the flower and quickly analyzed his cut, he returned his gaze to jewel

"Maybe he can hurt us" Roberto finished analyzing his cut one more time

jewel turned her back to Roberto she walked a few meters ahead and sat next to some straw, Roberto sighed and went near jewel sitting next to her

after a few seconds quiet, jewel and Roberto went to the mark on the wall, jewel touched the mark, parsing with her wings

"blu is back, that's what he told me" Roberto said

jewel stopped touching the mark, and looked at Roberto, but jewel saw someone behind Roberto, jewel turned her face and saw a scarlet macaw looking at them

"Who are you, what do you want?" Jewel asked rudely

the female had an orange fringe on her face and her eyes were brown and the edge of her eyes were darkened she just kept silent

 ** _ANOTHER PLACE IN THE FOREST_**

three Scarlet birds were flying by the chestnut trees, their names were envy jazz and lyan, the three were surrounding the chestnut trees with a chestnut on their feet, they threw the nuts at each other with kicks, almost a soccer game

they played for a few more minutes before they decided to stop it, it was 3:30 pm and the sun was still strong and radiant

"I think it's time to go home, my girlfriend should be worried" Envy said

the last two stopped throwing the chestnut, and landed on a small branch, and stared at it

"anyway I need to go guys I'll see you later" said envy getting ready to fly

but before envy could fly, jazz threw the chestnut away from the tree, what envy saw next it frightened him, blu flew and picked up the chestnut with the feet with his metal claws, then envy turned down, but the bird were not in the same place, suddenly blu appeared behind envy

"Hey, Envy, can I play too?" said the bird in a rude and sarcastic tone

envy turned quickly to the bird, and began to gasp, he recognized the face of the bird

"Who are you?" asked envy pretending not to recognize him

the bird lifted its metal claws, slamming them slowly against the chestnut shell

"have you forgot about me?, have you forgot what you and your friends stole from me" cried the bird sinisterly

blu suddenly dropped the chestnut letting it slip by his foot, he lifted his metal claws, and pointed them to envy

"have you forgot, I don't think so" finalized the bird attacking envy

envy tried to protect himself with his wings, suddenly the branch broke and envy woke up in his nest screaming in fear

"no blu please" shouted envy

envy soon felt a wing stirring in his body

"honey, wake up" said a soft voice

suddenly envy woke up and saw his girlfriend looking at him with a frightened look, he looked around and heard a voice whispering in his mind 'I knew you hadn't forgotten me' said blu's voice with evil laughs

soon envy lifted from the straw of his panting nest

 ** _MEANWHILE IN ROBERTO'S NEST_**

the female entered Roberto's nest, and analyzed blu's message, jewel and Roberto were confused by what she was seeing or doing

"the nightmare" whispered the female

"what?" Jewel asked curiously

the female Scarlet turned to them with a worried look

"the nightmare, are you dreaming about him?" asked the female

Jewel shook her head side to side, wondering who was she

"Roberto do you know her?" Asked jewel turning to Roberto

Roberto lifted his wings confused, he really had no idea who she was

"oh sorry, my name is sue, and I know who is trying to kill you" said sue

"ah ok I believe in you" said jewel turning her back to sue and walked out towards the entrance of the nest

jewel kept walking, until sue began to break the silence

"he wears a brown hat, and has metal claws, and it is very sharp" finalized the red female

jewel was shocked at the words of sue and kept her back turned to her, just showing that she was worried, jewel slowly turned her face to sue

"believe me he is to powerful, there is no way to beat him, unless we find a weakness of him" said his suspicious

Jewel looked at her sweeping look

"how do you know blu" asked jewel rudely

sue turned her face, making it explicit in her facial expression that she hid something

"sue, how do you know the nightmare" Roberto asked approaching her irritably

she just kept quiet

 ** _ANOTHER PLACE IN THE FOREST_**

inside a nest a bird Scarlet was having a nightmare, the nest was clear with the sun of the day, but the bird writhed in his dream this bird was lyan

lyan was dreaming that everything around him was crumbling to ashes, he heard screams that seemed familiar with someone in his family, he walked through an Amazonian land burned by loggers, he could remember what happened, then he heard metal creaking behind him

he turned back and saw a bird dragging its claws into a tree making sparks on it

"so little Lyan, do you remember me?" Blu asked adjusting his hat in his head

Lyan took two steps back, recognizing the bird's face

"blu" said lyan in a low tone

blu slowly approached lyan, as blu approached to him, lyan took steps backwards

"We killed you, you can't go back!" shouted Lyan

blu turned his expression more irritated, and stopped walking near the Scarlet, blu lifted his foot with his metal claws and looked at lyan, blu put his metal claws near his beak and gave lyan a small sly smile

"tell me, how does it fell to get burned alive?"

the Scarlet just gulped, he felt a deep fear of blu, suddenly black oil began to flow from a tree to lyan's feet, Lyan began to analyze everything around him, and saw that it was already covered with oil, he instantly noticed blu's plan

"I know the feeling of drowning" finalized blu

"no blu i ...

before lyan could speak, blu dragged his metal claws close to the trail of black oil, creating a spark that sent the whole place away in fire, the fire spread fast through the dream reaching lyan, lyan screamed in pain as the fire burned his skin, he could only hear evil bursts of blu as he was dying

 ** _REAL LIFE_**

Lyan began to catch fire from the nothingness in his nest he began to fly and to fight and every corner of the tree, his screams intensified by burning the tree along with his body, tanya was not in the nest

 ** _IN THE DREAM_**

lyan's body stopped burning in the dream, blu undid that scenery

"I'm strong enough already, one has gone, i am missing five" said blu smiling

 ** _BACK TO ROBERTO'S NEST_**

"how do you know blu, I won't ask again" cried jewel angry approaching sue

sue gave a huge sigh, and looked into the eyes of jewel that was with an angry expression

"all right...well, it all started that night, I heard rumors that a blue spix macaw had thrown the ball on the wrong team, that same night I went to the lake of fire, because I heard screams and laughs, then I saw a blue macaw being thrown in the lake

jewel gave a shocked look to sue

"blu" whispered the female

"then when he fell into the lake, and I tried to go after him to help, but my brother followed me and said it was none of our business, he said to turn around, I followed his advice, and I left that place, months later I started to have nightmares with him, it was the same beak in all nightmares" said sue with anger in her voice

jewel and roberto stood still for a few more seconds feeling sorry for the young lady

"two months later with nightmares, he killed my brother and I could't do anything, well my brother said he dreamed about him too before, but i couldn't do anything to stop him before, but I can do now" she finished her anger

the weather tense as the words of sue echoed through Roberto's ears and jewels

"Yeah, I'm sorry for your brother, but blu is dead and it's their fault not his" finalized jewel

"Why did he killed my brother?" she asked crossing her wings

"I don't know, but you can't kill him because he already died, and even if you could I would not let you" shouted jewel angrily staring at her

"Why?" he shouted back wanting answers

"Because he is my one and only"shouted jewel back

 ** _ANOTHER PLACE IN THE FOREST_**

the Scarlet Macaw, was flying over the clear day of the Amazon, he was on his way to his nest when he began to smell fire, he followed the scent of fire, it raised him to a tree that was on fire, he sees a clump of blue birds throwing water over the fire, with small chestnut shells forming a bowl, jazz soon realized that tree was his friend lyan's, he landed on the ground and saw the leader of the blue tribe ordering them to come more birds to put out the fire

"What happened?" Jazz asked with a shout as he approached Eduardo.

they could barely hear each other because of the noise of the fire

Eduardo ignored him and kept ordering the birds to put out the fire

"Let's go guys put out this fire, do not let it spread" Eduardo finished

suddenly jazz went ahead of Eduardo and looked face to face, with him, Eduardo looked back at him with a look of contempt

"Where's Lyan?" Jazz asked impatiently

Eduardo took a deep breath

"I believe he caused that, but it still missing" said Eduardo crossing his wings

"what ?, this is ridiculous how lyan would cause it" asked jazz defending his friend

Eduardo looked aside without arguments, jazz returned to look at the fire

"ok look you go to your nest I take care of this fire, I need to talk to my daughter, you didn't talk to me ok" finished Eduardo turning his back and leaving for flight

jazz looked down, hoping that everything was fine, jazz departed flying flying to its nest

 ** _BACK TO ROBERTO'S NEST_**

jewel explained all her history and spent time with blu, including these two dreams with him until the day of his death she explained what blu wanted returning to life, sue heard every word that came out of the jewel's beak, and her story didn't please sue very much

"ok let me see if I got it right, the nightmare ... or better, blu was her husband, then he came back in our dreams to kill us?" asked her irritated and sarcasticly

Jewel nodded slowly, and Roberto waved back

'sigh' "okay, obviously he's not the same as you told me, jewel face it we need to find a way to stop him" finalized sue

Jewel was in a pensive state, while sue looked at Roberto noting the cut on his wing

"What is it did he did this?" she asked quietly

Roberto waved back at her by pressing his wing

"Oh, great one more reason to stop this monster" she said in a tone of anger

jewel was irritated by the words of sue and decided to give it back

"blu is not a monster he is my love" shouted jewel smoothly

"Then why did he killed my brother?" she replied again looking at Jewel

"well ... I do not know maybe you're to blame for what's happening" replicated jewel angrily

"how dare you" said her angrily preparing to fight with jewel

"oh wake up sue they killed blu they deserve what he will do with them" finished jewel with hatred in her last sentence

sue thought about what jewel said and she was right, they killed the only love of her life sue could understand it, she lost someone in her family

"listen to me jewel, I don't give a damn if blu kill those idiots, but what worries me is if he goes to stop after having his revenge, or he will continue to hurt the others, including you" finalized her walking to the entrance of the nest

jewel was still annoyed with that female scarlet, she appeared out of nowhere and suggested that they kill blu once more

"He's not going to hurt me, I'm from his family"

the female scarlet walked up to entrance and looked back at jewel

"oh yeah?, And who is not from his family?"

after she leaves, Eduardo enters into Roberto's nest, jewel and Roberto looked surprised at Eduardo

"oh thank god you're here jewel, I looked for you into your nest, but you weren't there" Eduardo said in a worried but tired tone

Jewel and Roberto remained silent, looking at Eduardo with looks that said they both wanted to tell him something, Eduardo analyzed Roberto's nest and noticed the writing done with cuts in the bark of the tree

Eduardo approached the cuts and touched them with his wing analyzing its depth

"Who did this?" Eduardo asked in an angry tone

 ** _IN THE NEST OF ENVY_**

envy was traumatized after seeing blu in his dreams, the bird he tried to save, envy departed flight from his nest and goes to a waterfall to take a shower, his girlfriend Luana was haiging out with some friends, arriving at the waterfall envy slightly wet his wings and put them in his beak and face

he washed his face trying to believe he wasn't dreaming by now, when he washed his face for the last time he looked directly at the waterfall but saw the reflection of blu in the running water he got scared and gave a jump back

"What's happening to me" shouted envy to himself

soon the idea of someone who could help him came on his mind, he knew that the only bird that could help him was the wife of blu, jewel

"I have to talk to her"

envy departed again

 ** _IN ROBERTO'S NEST_**

Jewel tried to explain to his father what happened, but obviously Eduardo didn't believed them

"So you're telling me blu did this?" Eduardo asked in a serious tone

Roberto waved, Eduardo sighed and put a wing on his face

"dad, he wanted me to send a message to those who killed him ... and I said no"

Eduardo put a wing in front of the jewel's face

"enough jewel, enough of these bullshit blu is dead, and we have to face it" shouted Eduardo angrily

"Eddie, it's not bullshit blu came back, face it you" Roberto replied back

Eduardo stopped talking for a moment, thinking about this possibility , Eduardo decided to enter in Roberto and jewel's game

"Okay, how did he get back?" Eduardo asked in an angry tone

"he came back in my dreams" finished jewel getting angry

"dreams... is that it dreams? ... Dreams can't write things on the walls of our trees, they can't hurt anybody!" Eduardo shouted

Jewel and Roberto were silent for another few seconds

"look my daughter ... this is part of your subconscious he is torturing you ... both of you" Eduardo said referring to Roberto too

Roberto took off the leaf from his wing and showed the cut to Eduardo

"He paid me a visit" replied Roberto referring to blu

Eduardo analyzed the cut, and realized that nothing in the Amazon would have made a cut such as that

"Roberto, how did this happen?"

"we already told you Eddie, blu is alive and he will get us where we can't protect each other or even ourselves" Roberto finished in a cold tone

Eduardo frowned and walked to the entrance of Roberto's nest.

"are you done with this?" Eduardo finished flying away sadly

Jewel and Roberto looked at each other sighing

 ** _IN JAZZ''S NEST_**

It's been four hours since there was a fire in the tree, it was 7:30 pm the sun had already set, and jazz began to feel a huge sleepy in his mind, his eyes were closing slowly

 ** _DREAMING_**

jazz immediately opened his eyes and he was in a place lit by flames, it looks like a boiler

'what's going on here' jazz thought in your mind

jazz closed his eyes and tried to wake up but he soon saw that it was not working, jazz started to fly up and soon came across the lake in which he had killed blu

'this is a nightmare'" thout jazz knowing that he was dreaming deeply

after a few seconds jazz begins to hear metal grinding, along with the boiling noise of boilers, jazz landed on the floor realizing that it did not change the place, after a minute analyzing the place, blu appeared walking slowly towards him

"Hey Jazz, do you remember me?"

jazz began to gasp realizing that it was blu, blu began to walk faster near jazz that fell to the ground and dragged behind, blu raised its metal claws near his own face

"guess who's back? ...

"no" shouted jazz still creeping

"that's right blu" shouted blu trying to attack jazz

the claws of blu stayed on the ground and jazz flew away faster, jazz flew without looking back, out of nowhere the dead body of his friend appeared in front of him hanging by the legs with his burned body, but he wasn't dead

"Help me jazz ...

"lyan" whispered jazz with fear

suddenly jazz started listening the bird's voice behind him, like a haunt

"what's a song if you can't hear it too?... one ... two ... three you can't get you free... 4 ... 5 ... 6 until the sun I'll destroy you at once"

jazz begin to pant constantly, he looked sideways checking whether was blu, but blu wasn't in any of them

"jazz" called lyan weakly

jazz slowly turned back and saw his friend's body singing

"jazz ... "what's a song if you can't hear it too? ... one ... two ... three you can't get you free ... 4 ... 5 ... 6 until the sun I'll destroy you at once"

soon metal claws came jazz's shoulder, he ran forward, but before he ran away, blu hit him with one of his wings making him fall on the ground, blu stayed on top of jazz and put his foot without metal claws on his neck and looked into his eyes

"I am real" said blu sinnister

jazz turned his eyes waiting blu's attack, blu lifted his claws and attacked his neck with it, jazz just screamed

 ** _WAKING UP_**

jazz woke up in shouts, feeling a deep fear, he woke up in his nest panting and sweating, he looked around and saw anything, but as he looked at the entrance of his nest blu was standing in front of him and attacked again, jazz tried to protect himself with his wings shrinking with fear and blu disappeared with his last attack, until realizing that blu had disappeared, he looked around checking again, and decided to stay awake for the rest of the night

 ** _author's note_**

 ** _blu's song in portuguese version"_**

 _"sem você cantar não tem razão...um...dois...três chegou sua vez...4...5...6 até o sol eu destruo de uma vez"_


	7. revenge

_**THE NEXT**_ _ **MORNING**_

the next morning, envy the scarlet macaw was on his way to the jewel's nest to tell her what he had dreamed last night, envy was panting in his flight he was really scared with a simple nightmare

 _ **IN ROBERTO'S NEST**_

Jewel had left Roberto's nest to look for the birds that killed Her beloved and to give Them the message, she was going to do this to avoid blu to give more aggressive messages to other birds, Roberto spent the rest of the day and night awake, he Certainly was afraid of blu, he wanted to make sure that blu was friendly to Eduardo and to him and not just to jewel

 _ **IN A FOREST PLACE**_

somewhere in the woods the scarlet macaw was looking for his friend lyan to tell of the fire in his tree, he searched for his for hours but did not find it

 _ **IN EDUARDO'S NEST**_

after an hour and a half from flight because of his nest being very far away, envy arrived at Eduardo's nest hoping to find him, but when he arrived he saw no one

'damnit' thought envy irritated with himself

envy departed flight again hoping to meet him, envy had flown over some places in the Amazon, he flew about thirty minutes until he decided to go to lyan's house, arriving there he just saw a burnt tree, and birds around her and one of them was Eduardo, envy landed and decided to go to him

"hey EDU" called envy in a rude tone

Eduardo continued to look forward with a wing in his beak thinking, envy came closer to Eduardo and went in the front of his face

"hey this is lyan's tree what's going on here?" asked envy irritated

before Eduardo could answer a bird landed near the two that bird was jazz

"envy" called jazz in a calm and soft tone

envy turned back and his gaze was still angry, envy sighed and went to jazz

"What is it?" Envy asked softening his tone

Jazz sighed too, and touched his friend's shoulder

"are you okay?" asked jazz worried

"Yes, I am, I'm just a little busy" replicated envy crossing his wings

"Did you see Tanya?" Jazz asked, turning his face

"no, where's lyan ?, I'm looking for jewel...

"What the Heck are you doing? Why are you looking for her?" Jazz interrupted in an angry, quick tone

"hey calm down I need to talk to her about ...

" have You forgot that we killed her husband" finalized jazz

Envy was silent for a few seconds, but his anger began to rise in his head

"No, I remember you and lyan have him killed, I tried to save him!" shouted Envy angrily

jazz took a step back seeing his friend's anger, envy suddenly had a sudden anger in his heart

"you murderer, I wish you were dead instead of blu, Then I Would not be having these nightmares ...

jazz froze his spirit at the word nightmare he had Had one last night, and could it be the same as envy? he thought

suddenly envy pushed jazz to the side and left flying, Eduardo looked at that scene in thoughtful state

"Is it true ?, Envy tried to save blu?" Eduardo asked irritably

jazz only waved, and suddenly jazz also departed flight, Eduardo then returned the scene in which the tree was burned

 _ **IN JEWEL'S NEST**_

jewel returned to her nest after searching for envy jazz and lyan, she was feeling tired and alone, she was worried and those worries made her exhausted, so she started to feel a huge sleep

'okay blu I need to talk to you' thought jewel falling into Her sleep

 _ **DREAMING**_

jewel took a few seconds to dream, when she woke up in her dream she was inside the bookstore of the Blue santuary in rio de janeiro, she lifted from the straw on which she lay and walked a few steps forward

in her dream it was all dark just the moonlight illuminating the bookstore, jewel was on top of a counter near a bookcase full of books, she walked a few steps forward beginning to miss blu

"blu" shouted jewel smoothly

A few seconds passed and she did not hear an answer

"blu" shouted jewel again

and suddenly a voice began to sing softly in Her mind

"whats a song if you can't hear it too ... one ... two ... three it came its turn ... four ... five... six , the sun I destroy at once"

jewel began to hear this song countless times, until metal grinding came In her back, jewel remained motionless listening to the music repeatedly, out of nowhere a small blue bird much smaller than jewel began to pull her wing

"Mom, come on, we have to hide, Daddy is looking for us," the little bird shouted in a cheerful tone

the small bird was similar to blu with brown eyes

"Mom?" she asked to herself

the bird pulled the jewel's wing and jewel began to follow the little blue, the two started walking slowly, but the little one began to accelerate his step, until jewel and the little one were already in the hallway of the library, creaking of metals began to appear further

"Let's go, mom" the little one shouted in a startled tone

Jewel accelerated Her pace running along with the small, jewel glance back for a second and saw the blu shadow dragging his claws into the wall, jewel suddenly pulled Her wing from the small one stopped running

"hey, little boy, he will not hurt me, what's your name?" asked jewel approached his little beak

He sighed the little one with a cold fog coming out of his beak

the metal grinders suddenly were next to jewel in another room, jewel began to sigh and was afraid to turn to the left of the room

"He found us" whispered tiago

Jewel put Herself upright and turned slowly to the left, seeing his beloved slowly dragging his claws into a wall with his eyes closed, his claws made loud noises on the wall, jewel could not remember a single time she was so scared Until now

"Eight, nine, ten ... ready or not ... here i come," Blu said opening His eyes and dragging his claws into the wall

Jewel caught the Little on her foot and flew away from it, jewel flew a short distance and left the Little one on the ground

"Stay here, I need to talk to your father!" shouted jewel feeling herself scared

suddenly jewel was already in another place, and this time it was a room, the room was still dark, but this time there was a door in jewel's front, that had an open breach, there was a little daylight underneath and the breach of the open door, jewel hesitated to approach the door, but she eventually did

as jewel approached the door she could hear voices coming from the outside, she could hear blu's voice talking to someone, jewel approached the breach of the door and peeked with her left eye through the door

when she looks out the day was clear like the sun and she sees blu cooking some pancakes for someone, blu was cooking some pancakes for a small blue bird and her voice was female, the small bird had turquoise eyes and small feathers on her head forming a type of hair

"Dad did you knew these whole pancakes have twice the vitamins and minerals of a common pancake," said the little one

blu gave a small smile and leaned his beak to hers as a show of affection, closing his eyes and she did the same

"What a Clever girl" Blu said, smiling down at the small bird

jewel gave a small smile, relieving her state of fear, then she took a few steps back, and suddenly blu appeared behind her

"What a smart girl, don't you agree" Blu said in an ominous tone

jewel jumped out of the closet and fell On the floor, she stood up quickly and blu was behind her again, but this time it was blu in His usual costume

"hey jewel" said blu in a sweet tone

Jewel looked back, and saw Blu smiling at her

"When we met, you weren't so scary like this, you did not even get close to it" finished jewel

blu approached her with a smile and gave a small kiss on the side of Her beak

"I want to apologize to you" finished blu

jewel crossed her wings

"Apologize for what" she asked sweetly

blu turned his back on jewel and his original scary form came back as a transformation, this scared the jewel a little bit, the blu's hat have come back as well his metal claws and the brown outline in his wings

"for me to come back to life, I chose two conditions, fear and love, but I have been a big Jerk jewel" said blu looking at jewel again

jewel began to understand blu's point

"i changed your love, for your fear, I thought that if I frightened you I would be stronger, but the truth is that I'm already strong enough, and your love is everything to me I beg your forgiveness" finalized blu in a sad tone

jewel gave a small smile to blu

"blu ... you've changed a lot, you may have become scary but you're still you, I love you with all my heart ... I forgive you" finalized jewel smiling

Blu gave a smile

"I love you, too" said blu smiling

blu and jewel stood still for a few seconds

"jewel, one is gone, i am missing five, tell them ... I am real" finalized blu returning to its normal costume

 _ **WAKING UP**_

Jewel suddenly woke up softly from her dream, and saw a bird staring at her,at the entrance of her nest

"finally I found you I need to talk to you jewel" finalized the bird in a scared tone

Jewel rose from the straw with a small flight and recognized the bird

"envy?" asked jewel confused

 _ **AT THE PLACE OF FIRE**_

it was already 7:30 pm and Eduardo was still looking for what have started the fire, he was coming back day after day trying to ensure that there would be no danger to the tribe, soon a blue macaw of his tribe called his name

"Sir, please come and see this" the bird said in a quick tone

Eduardo followed him in a rush, and the blue bird led him to the entrance of the burnt tree's nest, Eduardo saw a body charred by the flames and in his chest it was written, blu is back, Eduardo was startled to see that message along with all that

"Have we found out who did this?" asked Eduardo impatiently

"no sir, but this is jazz's friend, his name is lyan, and sincerely sir there is no way he did it by himself, the fire was not caused by anyone, because there is no trace of anything and no one who did it" finalized the blue macaw

"okay ... then how the tree is burning, the fire did not come out of nowhere" shouted Eduardo

"i'm sorry, sir, for now I can guarantee that there is no danger to the tribe, but tanya lyan's girlfriend is out there, you can talk to her "said the Blue macaw

Eduardo looked out and sighed

 _ **IN THE JEWEL'S NEST**_

Envy had reached the jewel's nest and his expression was frightened

"What are you doing here?" Jewel yellled in an angry tone

envy looked down sadly

"I need your help...

"You don't deserve my help, you killed my husband," said jewel still more angry

"jewel please, I tried to save him" replied envy in a tearful tone

"I don't care" Jewel said coldly

soon as jewel began to feel pain in her abdomen and touched it with one of her wings on the wall of her nest, she began to breathe deeply and this made her more irritated

"You'll leave my nest" Jewel said in a angry and deep tone

envy hesitated to leave

"get out" shouted jewel roughly

envy turned his back and departed flight, but landed a few centimeters away from the nest, after a few minutes two other birds appeared behind envy, and these birds were two scarlet macaws tanya and jazz, they were with a sad look on their faces, envy approached the two

"hey buddy" said envy in a low tone

Tanya approached envy and hugged him crying

"envy ... lyan is dead" said jazz with tears

Suddenly tears began to echo from envy's eyes, and they all embraced each Other with the pain of their friend's death

 _ **20:00PM**_

the sun had completely disappeared, the three birds spent time reflecting the death of lyan, envy and jazz were sitting on a log talking to each other about their adventures with lyan

"do you remember when lyan was bad at soccer" asked jazz

"It took an eternity to teach him to play" said envy smiling sadly

tanya was already sleeping on the floor leaning against the Log, next to envy

" oh do you remember when lyan did that joke, in which you got stuck in a box of water, that was very funny" said jazz with a laugh

after few seconds envy and jazz were quiet thinking about everything that was happening

"Yes i remenber, that's how you killed blu" shouted envy madly

"oh envy, it was an accident" replied jazz in a madly tone

"jazz, I need to tell you something" finalized envy

jazz arched a confused expression, and envy began to speak

"I've had a dream" Envy said

jazz left His confused expression and made it more serious

"envy everyone has dreams" replicated jazz confused

 _ **IN THE JEWEL'S NEST**_

jewel the female spix macaw was in her nest resting, when she began to listen The dialogues outside her tree, she got up and went to the entrance of her nest

the blue female saw two macaws scarlets talking to each other, sitting on a log, the blue female heard the name blu in their dialogues and resolved to approach by curiosity

 _ **OUT OF THE NEST**_

Jeweo aproached behind the two birds and saw a small female scarlet sleeping near them, soon jwel began to hear their chat

the scarlet birds were looking tired and scared

"It's not dreams, they're nightmares," Envy said with a tear trickling down his face

jazz remained silent, jewel was with a euphoric feeling in Her body

"and how it is?" asked jazz in a rough voice

"blu is in my dreams" finalized envy

jewel suddenly felt a chill down her spine, her mind was calm and happy at the same time, knowing that blu really was real, she really did not want to believe that blu would be able to kill someone, but she wanted to see them suffer for what they did to him

"My god envy, blu is dead and it was an accident, this is just a dream" shouted jazz angry

jazz got up from the log still with his back turned and didin't saw jewel behind him, envy did the same thing

"i swear jazz he is real, but he's different, he Have metal claws on his right foot, and wear a black hat and some of his wing feathers have a brow outline or something likeThat, he looks like blu, and He always sing that music dragging those metal claws at everything, it starts like that, what's a song if you can't hear it too, ... one ... two ... three came its turn ... four... five... six, the sun I destroy at once " finalized envy panting

jazz started to gasp suddenly

"is the same bird that I dreamed, in my dream he Killled lyan" said jazz gasping

the two of them fell silent for two seconds and spoke again

"Maybe it was a warning," envy said in a scared tone

the wind became colder on the spot

"I don't want to believe it" finalized jazz

envy kept silent, and suddenly a voice came up behind them

"oh oh, but you better believe it" said jewel coldly

the two quickly turned to jewel, who had a small smirk on her beak

all hatred was returning to her heart

"He asked me to give you a little message, he's in my dreams as well, he said 'I'm real', and he's going to kill you both, he's going to kill you all" said Jewel, turning her back on them

Envy flew over the log and Flyed over jewel pulling her wing gently

"Please jewel, if you're dreaming with him too, please I beg you to help us stop him" said Envy in a sad tone

jewel looked at him and pulled Her wing back angry

"you dare ask me something like that, you deserve what's going to happen to you, you killed blu, he was my family and you took him from me" shouted jewel

envy gathered his wing and took two steps back, jazz approached jewel and jewel looked into his eyes face to face

"listen to me, I killed blu, but it was an accident, I'm really sorry" said jazz with tears coming out of His face

jewel felt nothing but hatred for the words of jazz

"but blu is not real" finalized jazz turning its back and leaving flight

Tanya suddenly woke up and looked around she saw envy and jewel looking at each other

"please let me explain ...

"Leave me alone!" Jewel shouted furiously

envy then kept quiet, but decided to tell the truth to jewel

"jewel... I tried to save him, but he sank faster than I could swim, I'm sorry finalized envy

Jewel crossed her wings and looked to the side, envy saw that tanya was awake and turned his back on jewel and departed flight, jewel sighed and prepared to take flight

but before jewel did it, tanya called for her

"hey" called tanya

Jewel turned her gaze to her slowly just showing a part of her beak

"jewel isin't it?, do you know anything about the death of lyan" asked tanya sympathetically

Jewel to hear that made her expression worried and confused

"My boyfriend, lyan died today, he burned in his own nest, some of his tribe thinks he might have caused it, but I honestly don'tbelieve it," Tanya said sadly with tears

Jewel gave a little sigh, knowing that blu can kill them in their dreams, 'blu really changed a lot' was the thought of jewel, but jewel was blind by love

"blu is back, in our dreams, and he is dangerous now" finalized jewel leaving flight

tanya could not believe the words of jewel, it seemed that jewel felt good even knowing that her husband became a cruel supernatural killer, tanya still perplexed with jewel's words and departed flight

 _ **IN THE NEST OF JAZZ**_

jazz flew into his nest with tears fallen from his face, thinking in jewel's words, and wondering if blu had really come back, only one thing could have explained lyan's death

jazz arrived in his nest was already 22:00 at night and his mind was shaken with the death of his friend, jazz sat on the straw of his nest and put a wing on his face wiping his tears

after a few minutes a small female scarlet lands on his nest, when it lands it joins her wings and she looked down

"Jazz, I don't want to be alone today, can i sleep here?" finalized tanya

Jazz heard the female's voice and looked directly at her

"oh ok sure tanya, it would be nice to have company after all" finalized jazz laying his body on the straw

"Thank you," said Tanya walking and laying down next to jazz

with their emotional weariness and their shaken minds soon they fellasleep

 _ **IN THE NEST OF ENVY**_

envy returned to his nest and saw his girlfriend was still awake waiting for her beloved

"envy, where were you I was worried" said luana getting up and heading towards envy

"I...

envy couldn't finish his sentence, luana saw hia state and she realized he was tired and looked sad

"Ok well, so let's geet some sleep alright?" said luana in a sweet tone

envy waved and walked towards the straw of his nest, both birds lay in their nest, luana quickly fell asleep, but envy did not want to sleep because he was afraid of having 'nightmares

 _ **IN THE NEST OF JAZZ**_

jazz slept peacefully, while tanya was beginning to have nightmares, tanya struggled uncontrollably in her dream, she wriggled from side to side with little sighs

 _ **TANYA'S DREAM**_

tanya woke up in a place full of birds singing and flying over the trees, soon in the front of her was her boyfriend lyan talking to his friends envy and jazz

Tanya felt joy in her spirit and it really seemed like a dream, what hurt most in her heart was to know that all of this was just a illusion, but everything around him began get cold envy jazz and lyan disappeared like ashes in front of him, and soon a sigh came in tanya's back

"hey, little tanya, do you remember me?" said the sigh behind tanya

Tanya turned back quickly and saw no one in there, she turned to all sides felt the terrifying sigh in her mind

"I'm not afraid of you, blu" shouted tanya looking around

soon a bird appeared in front of her like wind, the bird wore a black hat with a brown outline on his wings, tanya's nightmare was beginning

blu lifted his metal claws and scraped them on a tree creating sparks and lighting his face in the darkness of the nightmare, tanya began to pant and give small steps back

"blu, I had nothing to do with your death" replied tanya

blu gestured with his wing so she would stop talking, blu then scraped his claws into each other making a little noise, then he put a claw near his beak thoughtful, his light green eyes glowed in the dark

"Too late to say i am sorry" Blu said in a sinister voice

blu burst tanya back from his dream

Tanya woke up again in her nest breathless and saw that jazz was beside her sleeping peacefully, tanya calmed her breath and put a wing on his face

then after calming she lay down again in the straw, but it was not jazz that was by her side, but blu

blu slowly said

"got you"

Tanya realized this but it was already too late, blu attacked her with hiis metal claws

 _ **REAL LIFE**_

jazz heard tanya's shouts she struggled between the sides, jazz woke desperately and tried to wake her, but she did not open her eyes

"tanya wake up, this is just a dream tanya wake up" shouted desperate jazz

jazz didn't know what to do, so tanya began to float in her dream still floundering, and suddenly two cuts began to appear in her chest, and dragged from the chest of tanya to her stomach, then tanya stopped scream and her life is gone from her body

jazz could not move because he realizes what he had just sawed, tanya's body was cuted and floating in the air, tanya's body was then lightly put on the straw

jazz shed tears of pain, sighs began to come in his head

"i was just cudlling wity her, jazz" said the voice in jazz's mind with a wind in his final phrase

jazz covered his eardrums and flew out of his nest, but before he could go far three bluebirds caught him

"What shouts were these, what did you do!" shouted the first

Jazz was with tears in his eyes still flying

"I didn't do anything, it was blu, blu, he did it, i did nothing" shouted desperate jazz

while the two blue birds held the third entered the nest of jazz, and saw the body of tanya cut with blood around, suddenly the third blue came out of the nest

"Get him out of here!" the third shouted angrily

jazz struggled screaming at the bluebirds, trying to prove he was innocent

 _ **BACK TO DREAM**_

Tanya was trapped by her legs in a kind of trap in her nightmare, she murmured in pain with her blood dripping from her chest to her eyes

"blu please ...

blu put a feather of his wing on tanya's beak, silencing her in her last breath

"Two are gone," blu said with a laugh in his last speech

 _ **IN THE NEST OF ENVY**_

After a long time without being able to sleep, envy no longer knew if he was dreaming or awake

He was next to his girlfriend Luana, feeling the night wind on their bodies, envy blinked his eyes for a second

 _ **DREAM OF ENVY**_

Envy woke up in a place surrounded by fire and hot boilers, envy walked around the place and soon he began to hear metal claws scraping together making small noises, envy realized the noises of the claws he had heard that before, the claws of blu echoed all over the place envy was already clueless where the noise was caming from

Soon a bird holding a chestnut in its claws appeared and landing in front of him

"hello envy, long time noo see" said blu throwing the chestnut on the ground

Envy started to step back, but he was already against the wall, envy just lowered his gaze, and blu just came closer to his face putting his claws on the side of envy and his hat leaning on envy's face

"you did not answer my question, can i play too" asked blu in an ominous tone

Envy just waved slowly with fear in his body

"hmm, how does it fell being scared, in a situation where you can' t escape?" said blu Mocking in envy

"i...i

"I bet he wants to go back to his wife now, doesn't he?" Blu asked in a more sinister tone

Envy just looked at blu shed tears from his eyes

"That's the way I felt when you and your friends drowned me in that lake" he shouted angrily dragging his claws against the wall

"blu ... please ... I..I tried to save you, I know you blame me for what I did, but I tried I swear" envy said with tears and fear

Blu put a metal claw in the envy's beak

"But now I'm stronger than ever, and I can get my jewel back" Blu said in a rude tone

Blu suddenly raises his claws preparing to attack envy who cried begging for forgiveness

"blu ... please ... I tried to save you ... please forgive me ... please" said envy sniffing with tears

Suddenly blu attacked envy, but his claws did not hit envy and but the wall on which envy was leaning

Envy didin't move in the blu attack he just waited what blu would do to him

"you're right, you tried to save me, you're guilty too, but ... I forgive you" finalized blu taking his claws off the wall

Envy felt a relieve in his soul, he didn't know if this was a bad thing or if blu would leave him alone, blu was still with a sinister look on his face

"I forgive you ... but she don't" finished blu

Envy was confused who blu was talking about

"What, who?" Envy asked in a startled tone

Blu lifted a claw to his face and smirked to envy

"your wife" finished Blu disappearing

Envy tried to hold Blu when he heard this

"blu please don't ... she's innocent ...

When envy pronounced his last sentence his dream had all disappeared ashes, and envy was already on the edge almoost falling from his nest watching the clear night, envy was frightened and threw himself back so he avoided falling, envy recognized that he was in the life real and quickly looked at his wife who slept peacefully

"She's innocent blu" Envy said in a crying tone

 _ **IN ANOTHER PLACE IN THE FOREST**_

Jazz was being carried by two birds being carried almost unconscious by two green macaws, they suspected that jazz was dangerous to other birds, since other birds found a body in their nest

The two green birds trow jazz in a kind of rotten hollow, which would serve as a cage preventing him from leaving, jazz rose from the ground with a startled look looking around

"Please ... I'm innocent ... I would never hurt her ... please ... I can not sleep"

Suddenly a dark voice echoed out of nowhere with evil laughter

"Oh, but you are already in my world" said the gloomy familiar voice with a laugh at the end

Jazz looked back quickly and saw nothing, jazz stared at his first position and saw that everything around him had changed, jazz looked back again and saw a dark blue figure with a hat, there was no light anywhere in that place so he couldn't see the bird's face, the bird began to shake its claws between each other making little noisesof metal, suddenly the bird put his foot with his metal claws on the wall and dragged them against it making big sparks lit up his face, in the opposite direction of the hollow's entrance, jazz was panting walking down a hall, the laughter became intense jazz ran and ran, but ended up in a dead end

"No, no, no please" he said to himself

Jazz looked ahead and saw a huge wall with pipes, in front of his eyes the lifeless bodies of his friends appeared in front of the bird, tears streamed from his eyes watching that

"lyan, tanya, oh my god" replated jazz with tears

Soon a gloomy, cold wind comes on his back, along with something else

"No, it's just me" Blu said

Jazz looked at Blu and slowly stepped back with fear in his heart

"blu ...

Blu just waved with an evil grin

"What do you want from me?" Jazz asked crying again

Blu then went ahead facing jazz

"hmm, I don't know jazz, do you think you can go back in time?, do you think you can stop me from drowning, do you think you can give my life Back?" said blu lifting his metal claws near jazz's face

Jazz remained silent just steping back

"Answer me" shouted blu in a more serious and angry tone

"No, no, I'm sorry" cried jazz in tears

Blu grabbed him by his neck with his metal claws and forced him against the wall

"That's what I thought" Blu said in a more somber tone

"blue please ... no"

Blu suddenly dropped his claws on jazz, jazz went down with a shout showing submission to blu

"Why are you screaming, I haven't even cut you yet" said blu in his last sentence with a evil laugh

Jazz looked forward seeing that blu had disappeared, jazz looked around confused, but he was still dreaming

Suddenly claws stabed jazz's neck making him drown in his own blood, blu raised jazz by one of his foot and put it in the wall of pipes, holding him with a knife in his leg, letting the blood drip from his neck

In real life jazz was bleeding on the ground, but the soldiers who was watching him did not see the body of jazz dying slowly

Back to the dream

Blu was gently dragging his metal claws through jazz's body making small cuts on his chest and neck

"Hmm, that wasn't so fun for me like this, but did you know, when the heart stops beating, the brain stays alive for 7 minutes, well ... we have six minutes and a half seconds left to play, make it fun for me" finished blu with its claws in the neck of jazz

Then a final cry came from The bird

 _ **ANOTHER PLACE IN THE FOREST**_

Eduardo was flying over the Amazon forest, knowing of the news of the murders in the forest, Eduardo arrived at the place where two birds were guarding jazz as a prisoner

Eduardo landed before the two birds that had their wings crossed

"So, what's going on here?" asked Eduard in a suspicious tone

The two birds looked at each other, wondering if they should tell Eduardo, one of them sighed wearily and approached Eduardo

"We stayed on guard all night, i heard a shouting, and found that a bird from the scarlet tribe called jazz, he killed a young girl of his own tribe, her name was tanya" the bird said in a thick yet youthful voice

Eduardo raised a suspicious expression

"well ... this is horrible, where is this bird" asked Eduardo knowing of the answer

The bird stretched out one of its wings pointing to the rotting hollow, soon he and Eduardo walked towards the hollow

"No one came near here, we watched him all the time" the guard said

As they entered the hollow the two guards arched a surprised expression next to Eduardo

"well ... it seems not enough" said Eduardo surprised by the scene

The three birds saw jazz's body hang by one of his legs with a knife, and their chest was marked with cuts and their neck was torn by the blades, the two guards began to vomit

Eduardo looked to the bottom of the hollow, and he was able to see that a message had been written on the wall with the blood of jazz the message said 'blu is back', eduardo turned his face away from the rotten hollow

"Well ... excuse me, I need to check something," said Eduardo

 _ **IN THE JEWEL' S NEST**_

Jewel was again in her nest feeling tired and abdominal pains, she looked around her nest, she could only wait

"oh blu, how I wish you were here" said jewel in a sad tone

Jewel began to feel excruciating pains in her stomach, she put a wing on her abdomen lay in the straw

"blu please ... stay with me ... I need you" said jewel calling her beloved

Suddenly Jewel closed her eyes into a deep sleep because of her tiredness, but the pain continued in the female's stomach, soon jewel opened her eyes and realized she was in the house of Rio, she looked around hoping that blu was there

"blu ... please ... I think they are coming" jewel said feeling even more pain

Suddenly blu appeared on jewel, their beaks almost glued together, blu's hat was leaning against the jewel's headfeathers, blu was with a wing against the ground leaning his body on hers and his light green eyes stared with the turquoise eyes of jewel

"Do you missed me, my love?" Blu said lightly dragging his metal claws from her stomach to her chest

Jewel gave a small smile still feeling pain

"are you okay... blu" asked jewel sweetly

Blu gathered his claws quickly making grunts between them and he had an evil look at jewel

"i'm fine my jewel from the forest ... but wake up ... honey is not time to sleep" said blu putting one of his claws in the stomach of jewel a little more heavily

Jewel grunted in pain, but by The metal claws of blu, blu quickly gathered up his claw and put it near jewel's face

"Just a little gift for you," blu replied He quickly scraped his two claws between itself in a diagonal position, making small metal creaks

 _ **IN REAL LIFE**_

Jewel woke up panting, and looked quickly around her tree, soon she felt a liquid drip between her legs and it was her own blood, she looked quickly down and saw that three eggs were piled in the corner of the trees

Jewel rose quickly and hugged her eggs, jewel was with a smile on her face, she lightly heard a sigh in her mind

'I love you'

As Jewel hugged the eggs, the blood between her feathers was gone and the wound had healed itself, Eduardo entered in jewel's nest and saw that scene, Eduardo was amazed to have had his grandchildren safe and sound

Jewel looked at Eduardo slightly smiling, she walked to her father and hugged her lightly

"Dad, we have to talk" Jewel said in a tired tone

Eduardo knew jewel wanted to talk about the possibility of blu being real, and he was ready to leave his mind open

"Yes ... we have" Eduardo finished

After a long explanation of jewel, and Eduardo had told her what he sawed, Eduardo was surprised by the words that came out of his daughter's beak, he couldn't believe that his son-in-law had returned as a spirit, Eduardo was sitting on the straw, jewel was near admiring the eggs

"So, are you telling me that my son-in-law has returned from death as a spirit in others's dreams and he is responsible for these horrible murders?" asked Eduardo in a tone of sarcasm

Jewel crossed her wings and looked seriously at her father

"You don't believe me, do you?" Jewel asked knowing the answer

"Of course not jewel, birds, humans, nobody comes back from death, and from what I know about blu, he is kind and a good bird ... why would he do such things?" said Eduardo almost screaming

"don't you see, it have all the proves right in front of you ... or do you think it's just a coincidence, think about it ... two birds appears dead suddenly, and two of them are the ones who have blu killed... don't you see" said jewel with her wings spread

Eduardo thought on jewel's words, but his mind was determined to find a logical reason for the facts that had happened

Jewel put a wing on her forehead resting her vision, and then she looked at her father again

"dad... your grandchildren, blu took them off my stomach ... I don't know how, but he is powerful, and he is different now ... please be careful" replied jewel sad tone

Eduardo looked at the eggs with a surprised look, he have not really heard any signs of pain or jewel's screams, Eduardo saw the sad facial expression on her face and decided to play her game

"did it hurt" Eduardo asked?

"huh, what?" asked Jewel surprised

Eduardo sighed heavily

"When he took the eggs out of your...

"no, I didn't feel any pain" replicated jewel cutting eduardo's sentence

Eduardo leaned against the wall of the nest and took a deep breath

"okay ... well why blu have them killed?" Eduardo asked coldly

Jewel crossed her wings and looked away from her father

"he wants revenge, I don't know if he already have it for now, but he wants revenge" replicated jewel in a serious tone

Suddenly Eduardo began to feel an enormous tiredness in his mind, his vision began to blur

"Are you okay dad?" jewel asked realizing Eduardo's tiredness

Eduardo put a wing on his face trying to stay awake, but another voice came in his mind

"Are you okay? sir ... you look kind of tired" replied the voice in a soft tone

Eduardo looked forward at the voice, and itwas a bird with a black hat and an evil grin andHe puted his metal claws on the jewel's shoulder, which was staring worriedly at his father

Eduardo turned his face again, and jewel approached him

"Yes .. I'm fine sweetie, but can you get a coconut for me, I need to drink some water" Eduardo said tired

Jewel smiled a little and started walk toward the exit of her nest, but before she could leave Eduardo saw a red figure near the rubble and straw

"hey jewel... this is blu's knife ... when he was in rio with you?" asked Eduard sweetly

Jewel just waved with a smile

"Yes ... it brings back many good memories" jewel remembered in her flash backs

"Do you still keep this?" Eduardo said slowly

Jewel then flew out of her nest, Eduardo slowly got up and walked to the pocketknife, but as Eduardo walked the scenery of the nest changed, the scenery changed like lights flashing slowly to a concrete floor and reddish lights around, Eduardo finally reached the pocketknife

He felt a huge relief in his chest as he picked up the pocketknife

but the scene had already changed to just one, Eduardo began to gasp realizing that he was in a dream, soon he began to hear noises of metal scraping between them

Eduardo began to feel fear in his body, he looked around and messages were being writing on the walls

'are you afraid of me Eduardo?'

Eduardo looked at another wall as the noises continued to approach

'you look tired'

The metal noises suddenly disappeared, but another message had been written on the wall

'I am real'

Eduardo walked back feeling a deep fear in his heart, soon a blue figure appeared behind its back Shaving the claws between themselves again, eduardo turned quickly backwards

'Blu is back'

Eduardo stepped back again and saw blu appearing out of nowhere in front of him

"hey father... that was fun what are we going to play now?" said blu with a evil smirk

Eduardo did not believe what he was seeing, blu his son-in-law was a few inches from his face facing him

"you're not real" cried eduardo coldly

Blu arched a fake sad expression

"Wow, that hurts, a little more to me" said blu smiling again

Eduardo just looked at blu with fear

"What about another game father" Blu said throwing Eduardo out of the dream

Eduardo fell to the ground and was afraid to look up, it was a few seconds until Eduardo rose from the ground

Eduardo looked around and noticed that he was back to the jewel's nest, Eduardo continued to look still surprised until a blue figures landed on the entrance of the nest, and this figure was blu but a in hs usual costume

"oh hey sir, have you saw the jewel I have news to tell her" replied blu in a sweet tone

Eduardo walked backward steps staring at the blue figure

"this is still a dream ...

Soon Blu appeared behind Eduardo and activated his pocketknife that was on Eduardo's foot, and forced him against eduardo's neck, but Eduardo forced his other foot to the opposite side of the pocketknife

"You're not real, you're not real," Eduardo said countless times trying to keep the knife far from his own neck

"I am now ... eduardo" replied blu with an evil smile

In real life, jewel returned to her nest with the coconut on her wings

"Hey, Dad ...

But jewel couldn't believe what she was seeing, eduardo's eyes were closed, holding the pocketknife against his own neck

"dad... father, wake up" said jewel trying to wake up eduardo

Suddenly Eduardo opened his eyes, and all the strength in his body stopped manifesting, Jewel ran to his father and embraced him

Eduardo was still scared for having just entered a nightmare, evil laughter echoed in Eduardo's head

"jewel... he's real ... he is really real" replied eduardo scared and tremendous

Jewel just continued to hug Eduardo

 _ **IN THE HOUSE OF ENVY**_

Envy and his girlfriend were coming back from a party to relax their mind, they went into their nest

"see i told you, no one is coming for me envy" said luana in a joking tone

Envy had told Luana everything and that what he was afraid of, that blu would come for her, but Luana on the other hand was confident and not afraid

"hey, you need to stop worrying about blu ... he said he forgave you isin't it?, I'm sure that blu is a nice bird" said Luana in a sweet tone

But envy soon realized that a mirror was on the wall of their nest, envy looked at it frightened, luana then approached the mirror

"Love, what is it ?, how did it come here?" said luana turning her back to the mirror and facing envy

Soon a figure with black hat appeared in the mirror, envy quickly realized that it was blu, but it was too late

Blu stretched his foot without his metal claws and grabed Luana's neck, and pulled her into the mirror

"no blu ... please ... have mmercy on her please she's innocent, take me in her place" said envy crying and kneeling in front of the mirror in the sadness

"sorry envy, but forgiveness is just for one" said blu with a laugh

Envy became crying on the floor

 _ **IN THE NEST OF SUE**_

Sue had a book about artifacts that could bring dead back to life

'Every item in which the life possesses, it is cursed or can't contain a power'

The book also said how to expel or destroy evil spirits, but the book said nothing about a spirit that kills the victims in their dreams, sue then closed the book and lay down in her nest's straw quietly, but after a few minutes everything around her became intense, the scenery had changed to a lake, sue rose in her dream and faced the lake front

Sue took a deep breath in, and she looked the book that talked about spirits was at her feet turning the pages by himself, the book Stopped on a page that it was written

'One spirit may invoke another spirit, or even parts of itself'

"nightmare I'm ready" said sue bravely

Suddenly a figure began to form on her back by water coming from the lake, the blue figure came up to sue and took the book on its wings

"You're not the only bird in the world who studies things" he replied with a laugh in his voice

Sue took a deep breath

"nightmare... this has to stop, you've got your revenge ... go rest in peace" said sue in a sweet tone

"you're right, but feel all this power, all this hatred is very good" said blu straightening his hat

Sue started to feel fear in her spine

"do you remember, I spared you last time, now you owe me a favor" said blu putting his claws on the spine of sue

Sue turned to blu and confronted him face-to-face

"Okay ... but you have to promise to leave after that" she said firmly

Blu shaved his claws with anger

"I can let you live in peace forever this and my final offer, you not innAny position to bargain" said the nightmare with an ominous tone

"hey ... calm down, but if you love jewel you need to rest in peace" she said softening her tone

Blu gave a little malevolent laugh and walked sideways

"and leave my jewel alone forever, no chance" said blu returning to his natural form

Sue was more relieved that she was not seeing blu in his evil form, she took a deep breath again

"okay ... I accept the offer, what kind of favor do you need?" said sue defeated and afraid on her voice

Blu gave a sadistic smile

"I need to know how to become immortal, and how can I get back to life," Blu said in a sadistic tone

Sue did not believe in the words of blu

"What, some kind of zombie? Is that's what you want to become" said sue suspicious

Blu gave a little laugh

"Yeah, something like that, but I'll find a way to make it perfect."

Sue left her expression of fear fade and turned into a worried one

"well ... nightmare I ... I'm sorry, but I can't help you with this" said sue with her wings together

Blu suddenly returned in its evil form and took her by the neck, but sue took a sharp branch that was in the ground and it stuck in blu's chest, blu did not let her go, soon blu took the branch and took it out from his chest , there was blood on the tip of the stick, but the wound in blu's chest have healed faster

"you see sweetie, you're in my world, you can't hurt me" finalized blu

Sue just closed her eyes

"Then you have no use for me" said Blu throwing her into the lake

But before blu let go she pulled a feather from his wing and her fell into the lake listening The last words of blu

"enjoy your life" said blu in an evil tone

Sue came back to her nest lying in her nest straw, she looked at her foot and saw that a blue Feather had come with her from the dream, suddenly an orange bird entered the nest with tears on his face

"he killed her, I want this to end ... I can not even sleep anymore" replicated the bird

"First of all, who are you?" she asked thickly

The bird wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I know you don't know me, but I know who you are, you're the bird that studies and deals with spirits, I need your help, there are a spirit ...

"the nightmare" said sue cutting envy

"What?" asked Envy confused

"That's the name of the spirit that haunts you"

Envy remained quiet for a few seconds, listening to the explanation of sue

"So 'sniff' how can we stop him" Envy said

Sue suddenly looked at the quill in her foot, she had a theory in her head, but it was not certain

"I think I know how we can stop him" he finished

 _ **IN THE JEWEL 'NEST**_

Jewel was resting peacefully with a smile, cause she was weak from the amount of blood she lost

 _ **THE DREAM OF JEWEL**_

In jewel's dream, she walked quietly by the house of rio, with her three children Carla bia and Tiago, blu was inside the house preparing pancakes, then jewel realized that her children was no longer by her side, she looked confusedly until she heard a voice echoing from the house

"okay who is ready for some breakfast"

Jewel sighed disappointment

"'Sigh" unbelievable" replicated the female flying towards the house

Inside the house the blue macaw female, saw her three children eating pancakes with a smile on their faces while blu was on his back looking for mertilos in the refrigerator

Jewel slowly approached blu with a smile

"blu we've talked about this" said jewel in a joking tone

Blu suddenly became in his evilform

"Yes ... we already talked, hello darling" said blu making his feathers brown and his black hat appearing on his head along with the brown contours on his wings

Jewel let her smile fade away, staring at the new blu shape, but she did not want to look scared in front of him he was her husband after all

"hmm, hey blu what are you doing" asked jewel sweetly

Blu flew and landed towards her, blu slowly pointed her metal claws to their children

"I was preparing a breakfast for our children, they are beautiful, thank you so much my love" said blu in a sweet tone

Jewel gave a small kiss on blu's face, she was feeling an indescribable love for blu, and that made him much stronger

"oh blu, thank you ... that was so sweet of you" said jewel referring to blu being a good father

Blu lowered his gaze with a blush smile, jewel did not believe how beautiful and frightening blu became, even in his evil form blu had acquired an unequaled beauty

"You are so beautiful, your eyes, your smile, your voice, you are so, so beautiful, you are perfect" said jewel passionately and lower eyes

Blu blushed a little, then blu walked up to his daughter bia, jewel was admirimg the strong and perfect shape of blu's body

"dad ... did you knew that there are snakes in the Amazon that can swallow you whole" said bia in a fluffy tone

Blu gave a big smile

"That's my clever girl, and did you knew when the heart stops beating, the brain it stays alive for seven minutes," he replied in a more sinister and smart tone

Bia smiled at her father, blu looked at jewel who still smiled at him, blu approached jewel and gave a passionate kiss in her beak, the kiss seemed to be eternal, but blu and jewel soon broke the kiss

"i don't want to leave you jewel" said blu with a tear on his face

Jewel put a wing on blu's beak

"You don't have to, you'll be in my heart forever" Jewel replied sweetly

Blu grinned, adjusting his hat with his foot

"You are my guardian angel jewel" finalized blu

Jewel gave a smile, and hugged blu strongly, blu hugged her back, the hug lasted ten seconds until blu and jewel parted

"Take care of our children in life, and I'll protect you here" blu said in a tender tone

Jewel waved with a smile of happiness on her face, blu gave a small kiss on the side of jewel's beak and moved away from her

"I have to go now" Blu said disappearing in his last sentence

 _ **IN REAL LIFE**_

Jewel could hear voices calling for her, one of his father's voices, jewel opened her eyes quickly still lying on the straw, when Jewel woke up, she saw her father with a worried face staring at her

"Oh, thank God, I thought something happened to you" Eduardo replied hugging her

Jewel rubbed her eyes still feeling sleepy

"'Sigh' father why you woke me up, it's still dark" replicated jewel

Soon jewel noticed two other birds in front of its door, jewel rose from the straw confused

"What are you doing here?" replied Jewel angry

"Jewel, do you know them?" Eduardo asked confusedly

"We came here to ask for your help" Envy said with his red eyes of tears

"Why?" Jewel asked crossing herwings

Sue took a deep breath and approached jewel

"Jewel look ... I know how to stop the nightmare, we can put an end to it," she said with an angry tone.

Jeweo arched a confused expression

"What do you mean?" Jewel asked in an angry tone

"I...

"We can kill him" Envy said cutting in her sentence

The expression of jewel became horrified

"what, you are crazy, blu is immortal, nothing can kill him now" said jewel in an angry tone

Sue sighed and showed the blu feather she caught in her dream, jewel stared at the feather

"Where did you get it?" asked jewel angry

"Maybe in our dreams he is immortal and very powerful, but out of dreams, he is weak and we can ...

"Don't end this sentence, I would never do that, blu is my one and only, I would never do any harm to him ... leave my nest now I won't help you" said angry jewel

Sue and envy sighed angrily, envy approached jewel with an angry look

"Look, I'm sorry if that stupid joke killed your husband, blu has all the right to be angry, but I tried to save him blu told me he forgave me for what I did, but he killed my girlfriend insted, and she was innocent , he killed my friends, killed luana, this has to end" said envy angry

Jewel was astonished at what she had just heard, she could not believe that blu was killing innocent, But asking for jewel to accept killing him again was too much for her

Eduardo approached jewek and placed a wing on her shoulder

"jewel, i know you love him, forgive me for doubting you, but blu is different now, we need to let him go" Eduardo replied with tears on his face

Jewel looked into Eduardo's eyes with her broken heart.

"I can't father" Jewel said with tears streaming from her yes

Eduardo felt the pain from his daughter's heart, jewel was no longer a frightened child, but at that moment she needed his support

"I understand, whatever you decide, I'll be by your side" Eduardo replied comforting his daughter

Sue turned her disappointed face and walked towards the nest's door envy did the same, deep in her heart she knew what blu did to an innocent was wrong, she didn't want blu to die again, but she couldn't allow blu hurt himself this way

"You ... you have my permission to do this" Jewel replied crying even more

Sue and envy waved at the same time, Eduardo soon turned to them

"If you're going to do this, searchFor Roberto, he'll know what to do" Eduardo said firmly

And the two departed flight from the nest

 _ **IN A DARK FOREST PLACE**_

The sun was beginning to clear the sky, that part of the forest was still dark, but it was already possible to see clearly the things ahead, in that place were three birds talking to each other, these birds were roberto envy and sue, sue and envy explained their plan to Roberto

"Let me see if I understood you want me to fall in a dream and bring blu to the real world, only then he will be weak and then you can kill him, this is crazyness" replied Roberto irritated

Sue approached Roberto

"roberto ... blu became dangerous, he may not be wanting only revenge, he killed an innocent" replied sue

Roberto raised a worried expression

"tanya, jazz, lyan, all dead, including my girlfriend luana, this have to stop roberto" said envy angrily

Roberto lowered his worried head

"That's gonna work, roberto" envy finished with a weak smile

Roberto sighed wearily

"Okay, but what about jewel?" asked Roberto worried about his best friend

Sue and envy looked at each other waving

"She's fine with that" she replied

"okay, look let me try to talk to him, maybe I can convince him to stop and ...

Sue put a wing firmly on Roberto's shoulder

"he is no longer your friend roberto ... he is a nightmare ... or we beat him or he'll kills us" she said inn her voice angrily

'Sigh' "what are we waiting for?" said Roberto sadly

Sue and envy waved

After a few seconds preparing his strategy, sue and envy picked up an alarm clock that was in envy's nest, envy approached the two birds, Roberto was preparing to lie on the ground

"Roberto, we're going to use this, an alarm clock, my girlfriend was carrying this thing, now it's something for me to remember her" he said sadly

Roberto waved and lay down on the floor preparing to sleep, sue approached Roberto with a small smile, meanwhile jewel and Eduardo was in a tree next to where they were

"okay daughter ... why we followed them" asked Eduardo confused

Jewel have a serious look on her face

"I want to make sure they bring blu back to life, so I know I'll have a chance," said Jewel sadly

Back at the scene, Roberto had his eyes closed, breathing slowly

"Rob, you will have you a minute, after that the clock will ring a bell" replicated sue

Roberto looked at his watch with a tired look, then Roberto closed his eyes, and sue set the alarm, and soon Roberto fell into his dream

 _ **IN THE DREAM OF ROBERTO**_

Roberto woke up in a place covered by fire and smoke, Roberto coughed through the smoke and his body in real life did the same, Roberto looked around and saw nothing but fire, then a blue figure with a black hat appeared from the flames and walked to roberto

"Nice hat, don't you think, buddy?" he replied in a playful tone

Roberto walked a step back

"hey blu, hey buddy, I took care of jewel like I promised" said Roberto with a smile

Blu smiled back

"Why are you here, Roberto?" Blu asked lifting his metal claws

Roberto took a deep breath

"blu ... I just came to talk, we don't have problems" replied roberto

Blu crossed his wings and gave a rosy look to Roberto

"blu you need to stop, you're hurting innocents, you've had your revenge, is not that enough for you?" asked Roberto

Blu thought about what Roberto was saying to him, but blu's head was turned to evil

"I allow you to retreat without fear?" Replicated blu walking away from Roberto

Roberto gave an angry look, and pulled blu's shoulder with one of his wings

"You will hear me out blu ...

Blu then took Roberto with his foot and threw him on the other side of his dream, Roberto raised for fear of blu force, blu approached Roberto shaving his claws on each other

"you don't know how much trouble you are now roberto" replied blu lifting his claws

Blu lifted his claws to attack Roberto, then was heard a noise 'trim trim trim'

"What is this?" Blu asked looking around

Blu soon realized what the noise meant, and attacked Roberto with his metal claws, but Roberto quickly grabbed the claws of blu with his foot, and woke up

 _ **REAL LIFE**_

Blu appeared in real life as a shadow, the blue bird kept looking around realizing that he was no longer in his world, sue and envy were surprised to see blu in real life, blu still wore his black hat and the outlines were still on his wings , in the tree near that place

Jewel and Eduardo were with their beaks open

"That's not possible" said Eduardo in fear

Jewel just grinned happily

Blu felt a lot of anger in his heart, he looked at Roberto who was lying on the ground still with his foot to on blu's, blu let the foot of Roberto and walked backwards

"That was your plan, I'm still your nightmare" he replied angrily

Soon envy rose and attacked blu on his back, blu rose quickly

"You...I forgave you once, but I won't do it again" Replied Blu angrily

Blu got up and grabbed envy's neck, Roberto just didn't believe what he was seeing, sue flew up blu and grabbed his head, blu quickly hit her with his wings and let her unconscious on the floor

Soon roberto took a tree branch and hit the back of blu making him drop envy

Blu gave a sigh of anger and attacked Roberto who defended himself with the tree branch, the metal claws of blu broke the branch in half creating a sharp point

"You are my friend roberto" replied blu angry

Blu approached Roberto and took him by his chest with his foot and threw him against a tree, which revealed a bow and arrow held by a vine rope, Roberto could not fly by the force of blu

Soon two other birds approached the place and it was jewel and eduardo, suddenly sue took the branch with the sharp point and stuck in the foot of blu without his claw of metal, blu screamed of pain and hit with his wing in sue's face, blu slaped her so strong that sue's body was thrown into a tree, blu took the brach out his foot and glared furiously at her lying on the floor, blu walked with his injured foot to sue

"Our deal is finished" blu finished preparing to attack sue who closed her eyes

But before blu attacked sue he hears a familiar voice calling his name

"blu ...

Blu looked to his left side and sawed jewel and eduardo staring at him with their frightened looks

"blu love, please come back to me" jewel replied in a sad tone

Blu calmed his breath and walked a few steps closer to jewel, but envy attacks blu with a thick branch of a tree taking out his metal claws, blu grunted of anger and looked sternly at envy

"I didin't need those metal claws to kill your girlfriend, and I will not need it to kill you" Blu said running to envy

But before blu attacked envy eduardo held blu by his back

"jewel, your wife said thats enough blu" replied eduardo tired

Blu easily frees himself of Eduardo's embrace, and grabbed him by the neck, leaning against a tree, envy tried to help Eduardo, but blu slapped his beak and threw him away

"you dare stay against me Eduardo, she won't forget me, no matter how hard you try, then die!" shouted blu tightening the neck of Eduardo against a tree

Jewel had a startled look on her face, she would not imagine that blu would hurt anyone of his own family

"jewel cut the rope" replied envy showing a rope tied to arrow

Jewel looked at the bow and blu, confused and frightened between choosing her father or her husband

"blu please stop" jewel said in sad tone trying to make him stop

Blu tightened eduardo's neck, blu was blind with anger, jewel approached the bow and the arrow was centered in blu

"blu ... please"

Soon eduardo began to lose consciousness, blu then tooke eduardo out of the tree and arrested eduardo on the ground forcing even more

"die" shouted blu with hate

Jewel closed her eyes and cut the rope with her beak, the arrow quickly hit blu's body over his chest, Eduardo got rid of the blu grip and flew away with a wing on his neck

Blu's chest began to bleed uncontrollably, blu began to feel dizzy with murmurs of pain and tiredness, blu's breathing began to slow down, blu walked a few inches and fell to the ground with no move

Jewel quickly flew to her father

" are you okay?" asked Jewel with tears

"I'm going to live, my dear" said Eduardo sadly

Jewel then saw the body of her beloved and flew quickly to him and sat next blu, blu was lying on his side with a wing on his chest and his eyes were closed and his hat was cushioning his head

Jewel looked at the lifeless body of blu, more tears began to appear in her eyes

"I'm so sorry, my love," jewel replied in a low tone

Soon jewel felt a wing on her high leg, she remained with her eyes closed when she felt a sign of life in blu's body

"jewel... you made the right choice" replied blu in a faint tone looking at jewel with his light green eyes

"hey swettie, hold on, this is all my fault" said jewel in a sad tone

"No, my love, you did what you had to, you don't ever have to apologize 'cough' for that" replied blu bleeding even more

Jewel remained silent, looking at the ground

"I thout, I wanted this, asked for it so many times, but now that I'm in the death embrace again, I'm ... scared jewel" said blu in a sad tone with tears

Jewel approached blu And gave a little kiss on the side of his beak

"Thats okay love, I and our children will always be with you, go in peace," replied Jewel with tears of pain

Envy and sue departed flight

Blu gave little smile to jewel and the coloring of his eyes returned to normal, chocolate brown

"oh, jewel, you always make me smile" replied Blu closing his eyes

eduardo approached jewel

"i want to bury him" she finished

Jewel and Eduardo carried blu' s body to the place of his death, 'blu's grave' arriving there they unearth the hole where blu was but his body was no longer there, eduardo and jewel carefully carried the body of blu and the buried inside the tomb surrounded by hedges

"dad, what day is today" asked jewel in a sad tone

"Friday ... day 13" replied eduardo sadly

Jewel and Eduardo stayed for a few minutes at Blu's grave, and then returned home

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

 **After four years jewel took care of his children and lived in peace Dreaming with blu again** **Carla bia and tiago, lived happily and peacefully in the Amazon, without distrusting who their father was** **Envy moved to the United States, and married Sue, they had two children** **Eduardo and roberto lived peacefully in the amazon** **Blu is not sure what happened to him, some say that he has returned and still make nightmares, others say that he has become a protective spirit of the Amazon and others say that he became the** two

 **AUTHOR' NOTE: yeah guys thats the end of the story sorry for not posting befor i was without internet and that was tough, but i hope you enjoy this story much as i do writing it, gramars mistake i'll fix it later**


End file.
